The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle
by YT12J
Summary: Tom Riddle always experimented a lot, but his time travel experiment got out of hand when he was transported to Privet Drive, at the time that Harry Potter lives there. When they go to Hogwarts together, Tom's unknown presence has a lot of effects. But can they put aside their differences and actually become friends?
1. Time Travel for Dummies

******Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership at all over the Harry Potter universe, or any of its characters.

**Authors Note: **I have wanted to write this story for a while now, and I finally finished the first chapter. I have not abandoned my other story, and will continue to work on that, though it is almost finished and when it does finish this story will be my first priority. Until then, there won't be many updates, if any, as I do not wish to focus on a new story and just forget my other one. Anyway, enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 1**

**Written By YT12J**

Tom Riddle had always loved to learn. As a child, in the orphanage he so greatly despised, he would learn as much as he could, whether the subject was Maths, Science, or History, he would always want to learn more. This is what turned him into the bright young man he was in his Hogwarts days, a top student, getting higher marks than all of the others with extreme ease. He was always a fan of experimenting as well, whether it was combining some potion ingredients in a cauldron and creating a new potion, or attempting to create a new spell using his extensive knowledge on spell crafting.

However, it was on this day that he did one of his most wild, and crazy experiments yet, one that he knew was extremely risky, and could end with his death, but he still attempted for he could not resist, considering the amazing discovery he would have made if the results were good.

Tom smirked as he recalled taking books out of the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. It had been easy enough to convince that fool, Slughorn, to provide him with a slip that would allow him to roam the restricted section unquestioned. He hadn't even needed to sneak in at the middle of the night and lose his sleep several times, which made the whole thing much easier for him, especially seeing as he may have given up on this if he had needed to go to all of the trouble of sneaking books out of the restricted section.

These books, however, were restricted for a very good reason, an even better reason than most of the other horrifying books that were actually in the restricted section. The books that Tom had out were on time travel. This was something that he had always wondered about; even before he found out that he was a wizard. He had always dreamed of going to the future, and seeing himself in the future, towering above all others, and not a worry in the world.

Of course, that was back when he was but a child, and had not grown up enough to see that there were other possibilities that could emerge from time travel. This was the exact reason that he was planning to attempt it himself.

He had it all worked out; there was an abandoned house that he could use for the process, he had already used some books to figure out how he would do it. It took him several months, but he had finished with it by the summer holidays. A perfect time for him to disappear for a while. It was unlikely that Mrs Cole would actually care if he left, in fact, she would be jumping in joy at his absence. He could spend some time in the future, and come back to his time after finding out what the future was like in enough detail, and some other specific things he wanted to know. He couldn't be sure that when he returned, he would return to the time he chose, exactly why the summer holidays were ideal.

As he walked down the road on which the house was that he planned to use, the only house that was empty and suitable for miles, he glanced to his left. There, on the edge of the road, was a sign that was overflowing with graffiti. He presumed that it was the name of the road, so out of curiosity, he squinted at it. It read:

PRIVET DRIVE

Continuing on, he headed for the abandoned house, which was apparently number 4. His location, when the process had finished, (if he succeeded) would be 4 Privet Drive, August 10th, 1995.

Harry sighed. He had received another letter from Ron, and this letter was just the same as all the others that he had received so far this summer. It clearly stated that he was having fun, and was with Hermione and some others, but that he could not tell him anything else. It was so frustrating for Harry, having to read these letters, while he was in his small bed, in the smallest room, at his least favourite place in the world, with his least favourite people in the world. Even worse, he had just gone through a dementor attack, and Ron and Hermione didn't even mention it!

"Boy! Get down here this minute! Your chores aren't finished!" The sound of his uncle yelling at him practically blasted the door open, motivating Harry to, with great reluctance, get up and see how bad a chore he was in for.

The moment he got downstairs, his Uncle stomped over towards him, the ground shaking from his rage, and obesity. Harry could tell that something had angered him at work that day, due to the fact that he was never this angry, even towards Harry.

Before Vernon could even open his mouth, there was a loud gasp from behind him. He turned around, and both he and Harry stared at the sight. Right in front of Aunt Petunia was what could only be described as a very miniature tornado, blasted apart everything in close proximity to it. He could see Dudley climbing the stairs in terror, and frankly, Harry could not blame him. Whatever it was, it seemed to reek of evil and darkness, and Harry couldn't help but deduct that wizards were responsible for this strange phenomenon that he could not identify.

While they stood there, frozen in fear, and shock, it seemed to take a shape. The tornado seemed to die down, leaving a teenage boy, around the age of sixteen by the looks of it. He was dressed in Hogwarts robes, and in shock, Harry succeeded in identifying the person, not that it was particularly difficult.

"Tom! Tom Riddle!"

Tom felt an unbelievable amount of pain as he travelled forwards through time. It felt like he was being taken apart, and his whole body was swirling. Finally, when it seemed to finish, he opened his eyes, only to see an extremely obese man, a long necked woman, and an extremely skinny teenage boy who seemed to be around the same age as him.

"Tom! Tom Riddle!"

As he heard these words, his eyes widened in surprise. He immediately pulled his wand out of his pocket, and brandished it at the man and woman. Their eyes widened, but before they could even scream, he had stunned them. Turning to the boy, he waved his wand and disarmed him before he could even reach his.

Harry lunged for his wand as it was ripped out of his pocket, but it was flying into the others hand before he could do anything. Glaring at him, he tried to think of some other way to take him down, but could not think of anything. With both his and Harry's wands, he could not be stopped, not without another's help anyway.

"How do you know my name, boy? You are obviously a wizard, but that still does not explain how somebody around fifty years in the future could possibly recognize me."

Still processing the words, Harry realized what the other had said, and what he had implied. "You're from the past? You travelled in time? How could you have possibly done that?"

Glaring at him, Tom replied "I am the one with the wand here. I shall be asking the questions. I repeat, how is it that some random boy in the future knows me, or at least by sight."

Harry swallowed nervously, not sure what to say that wouldn't get him tortured then killed. He couldn't exactly reveal things about the future to somebody who had travelled through time, but then again, Tom was right. He was the one with both of their wands, and therefore it would be a good idea for Harry to say what he needed to so that he could get out of this alive.

"Well, it's kind of complicated" Harry practically shouted, hoping that maybe one of the people that were guarding him would hear and inform Dumbledore. "Would you like me to – "

"Speak any louder, and I cut out your tongue. I am no fool. Nobody is coming to help you, so you might as well spill it."

Sighing, Harry gave up on attempting to attract somebodies attention, and decided that it would be in his best interest to say what the other wanted to hear. "Well, in my second year at Hogwarts, the chamber of secrets was opened, and people got petrified by the basilisk. I managed to find the chamber, and discovered that it was your diary that possessed a student and made her open the chamber and unleash the basilisk. I killed it as soon as I went to the chamber, and destroyed your diary with one of its fangs – "

"YOU DID WHAT? _CRUCIO!"_

Harry screamed as the curse stuck him, and once again, he felt like there were a thousand knives stabbing into his body. The pain was unbearable, and he would have lost his mind soon if Tom had not eventually stopped the curse. Harry collapsed, unable to breathe properly, whimpering as he felt the after effects of the torture curse. He definitely didn't feel like mentioning first year now.

"Let me get this straight. You destroyed my diary? Did you have any idea of its value, and how much it means to me, in ways that you cannot understand?"

Harry merely attempted to glare at him, his throat too worn out from screaming to form a response. He had a really bad feeling about what the teenage Dark Lord in front of him would do next, but he hoped that he was wrong. _'Please Dumbledore, get here and help me!'_

Tom suddenly smirked, making Harry feel even more scared than he was before. "What is your name, boy?" Harry stared at him in surprise, not expecting that, then replied saying

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry Potter, you are going to regret even looking at my diary. I shall not kill you though, don't be afraid of that. I have a better idea."

Harry frowned, wondering what the teenager could be planning, and how badly it would turn out for him when he did it. Seeing the other raise his wand, he immediately flinched, and then heard him shout a spell that Harry had never heard of before.

"_Abscondes!"_

Immediately, a jet of white light shot out of Tom's wand, and struck Harry before he could attempt to jump out of the way, so as not to get hit by it. It had no effect that he could immediately sense, but then he realized that there was something funny going on in his brain, though he could not tell what.

Tom smirked again, seeing Harry's discomfort at being unable to detect any effect from the spell. "I am not surprised that you did not recognize this spell. It is highly dark, and also illegal, though not many know of it. Its purpose is to stop someone from mentioning the caster to anyone other than him, forcing them to keep the caster a complete secret. It also has the delightful side effect of stopping them from attacking the caster. This should ensure that my time here will be kept a secret, and that you will not attempt to attack me in any way."

Harry stared at Tom, shocked. This meant several things. First of all, if the spell had really worked (which was really likely considering who had cast it) then he had no way of informing Dumbledore that Tom Riddle, of all people, had travelled through time. This also gave off the implication that Tom was going to be staying here for a while, which made Harry even more terrified at the thought of more Cruciatus curses being cast on him.

"Does that – does that mean that you're staying here for a while?" Harry forced this out with the little bit of courage that he had, hoping desperately that Tom's answer would be negative. Unfortunately, Tom's grin did nothing to oppose his worries. "Oh yes, Harry. Not only will I be staying here with you for a while, but as soon as your holidays are over, I shall be going to Hogwarts with you, taking precautions to make sure that I am not discovered by anyone."

At hearing this, Harry groaned internally. There wasn't anything he could think of doing that would stop Riddle, as he was too powerful. This would probably be an even weirder time at Hogwarts than usual. Sensing movement out of the corner of his eyes, he watched in horror as the stunners on his Aunt and Uncle finally wore off, and they slowly got up, staring at Tom in fear.

"I sense that you two are nothing but muggles, not-magicals if you would prefer. That means that you can be my servants while I stay here. If you wish to survive my visit, then you will immediately go and prepare a meal for me, to satisfy my hunger. Go!" They immediately nodded fearfully, and rushed off to the kitchen, though in Uncle Vernon's case, it was more that he was plodding along, trying to keep up, but his fat keeping him behind.

Tom then turned to Harry. "As for you, go and prepare a bed for me. It shall be in your room as I wish to keep an eye on you. And if you attempt to contact one of the people who are obviously guarding you, I shall know, and you shall taste my wrath again."

Harry just nodded, and walked off to find a mattress somewhere. He had no idea what to do now. He didn't doubt that Tom would be able to tell if he contacted somebody guarding him, so he wasn't planning on doing that. Instead, he needed to find a different way to sort this situation out before it got out of hand.

**Authors Note:**So, the next chapter shall probably continue from the morning after. I just want to say, this story is not going to be a slash in anyway, but shall develop a friendship between the two of them. Anyway, please review if you can, and stick around for the next chapter, though it won't be out for a while.


	2. The Annoying Riddle

**Authors Note:** I said that I probably wouldn't update, and I was kinda telling the truth, as this isn't a genuine update. It is just to fill the gap, as I thought you would appreciate some sort of chapter, however short it may be. Enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 2**

**Written By YT12J**

Tom was still awake as he sat on the hurriedly prepared bed that was in the same room as Harry's. Originally, he had planned to not interact with anybody at all (barring his future self), but as his arrival had been witnessed by two muggles, and, unfortunately for him, a wizard, he had been forced to stay in that house to keep an eye on them.

'_Muggles.' _He thought of the word with extreme hate. They were nothing but filth, not even worthy enough to lick the ground that wizards walked upon. They were even worse than mudbloods, and mudbloods are bad enough, with their supposedly superior personalities, and weak imitations of spells. He wanted nothing more than for all mudbloods that occupy the world to perish. It was his lifetime goal, to at least get rid of as much filth as he possibly could.

As for Harry, he wasn't too worried about what the boy might do. Tom trusted the curse that he had used on Harry, and had full confidence that Harry would not be able to find a way to reveal Tom's presence to anybody. He was also curious about Harry's apparent guards. Why would the boy have wizards guarding him in a muggle neighbourhood? He was obviously somebody who needed to be kept safe, judging by the amount he seemed to know about his future, and even past, self. Perhaps he was another weapon that the light side planned to use, to train him until he was ready to fight the Dark Forces.

But Tom was not concerned. The boy did not even seem remotely powerful, and therefore Tom did not view him as a threat to his safety. He was just more worried about how powerful Dumbledore would have become after this much time. He was the real threat. The man who had managed to see through him, the only person to even suspect him of releasing the Basilisk from the chamber. He was the person that Tom needed to think about, and plan against. It would be even worse if Dumbledore was somehow involved with training and protecting the boy.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Harry casually walked in. A little too casually for his liking, so Tom was instantly suspicious. "What did you do?"

Harry attempted to show surprise at the question, but failed miserably. It was obvious that he had expected it, and this further increased Tom's suspicions. "I didn't do anything. Your curse made sure of that." He muttered bitterly.

Tom suddenly noticed the odd manner in which Harry was clutching his arm, or more specifically, his right hand. "Come here." He ordered. Harry knew better than to disobey, and so walked slowly towards him. Tom stretched out an arm, and pulled Harry's hand towards him.

Harry winced slightly as Tom turned it over, and looked at the various cuts that were on the top of his hand. As he looked, he felt triumphant. The adjustment that he had made to the spell had worked perfectly. "Let that be a lesson to you. Do not attempt to defy my orders. Next time, my wand shall inflict the pain upon you. And believe me, what I have in mind won't be pretty."

Harry simply nodded miserably, and then walked towards his bed. He stopped in front of it, and bending to the ground, he removed what appeared to be a loose floorboard. As Tom moved closer to look, he saw various cakes and biscuits. _'Why does he have food hidden in his room? It makes no sense.' _Clearing his throat, Tom spoke.

"Is there a reason as to why you appear to have smuggled food into your room?"

At hearing this, Harry turned around and said "Mind your own business, Riddle."

Tom was not happy with this response; in fact he was outright furious. As he took his wand out of his pocket, Harry looked on in fear, aware that if he attempted to do anything, the curse would prevent it. He also did not want to try and test it, as the result would undoubtedly be painful.

"_Crucio!"_

For the second time that day, Harry was practically flung across the floor, screaming in pain as Tom mercilessly tortured him. After several long minutes, the curse stopped, and Harry managed to slowly pull himself back into a standing position.

"Perhaps you'll be more willing to tell me now."

Harry just nodded, and after he relaxed for a couple of seconds, he muttered "The Dursleys don't give me enough food, so my friends sometimes send me some to help out. I have to hide it in my room because if they found out, they would not be happy."

At hearing this, Tom's head snapped up, having not expected the answer. So, the muggles thought that they could get away with abusing a wizard, did they? Anger was the only emotion that Tom could feel, and intending to teach a lesson to the muggles, he murmured "Wait here. You put one toe outside of the room... Well, use your imagination. I need to have a word with these animals you call family."

Harry gulped, but after a second Cruciatus, wisely kept his mouth shut. After surveying Harry for a few seconds, Tom immediately moved towards the door. As soon as it slammed shut, Harry collapsed onto his bed, the Cruciatus having taken a lot out of him. Looking towards the door, he started to hear something from downstairs that sounded suspiciously like screaming. He closed his eyes, laid down on his bed, hoping that the Dursleys would at least survive the encounter, as much as he may despise them for his early childhood.

Harry's last conscious thought was _'Please Dumbledore. Come here, and get rid of that psychopath. I can't imagine how horrible this will get.'_

Ten Minutes Later

Tom softly opened the door, having already guessed that Harry would probably be asleep, especially after a Cruciatus. He had no intention of waking him up. As much as he may despise the boy for slaughtering the Basilisk, he could sympathize with him at the same time. Tom had also suffered abuse at the hands of many muggles. He smirked. That was until he discovered how much better he was than them.

The torturing of the muggles had been quite... Amusing. While he may be slightly touched in the head, he didn't enjoy the torture of others as much as his peers would think. It would usually get boring after a while, therefore eliminating the main reason as to why he tortured people in the first place. However, he had felt great satisfaction at the torture of the muggles, mainly because of the fact that it reminded him of how he would torture the others that occupied the orphanage. The same people who beat him up, stole his stuff, and insulted him in ways that actually made him cry at night. That was until he had discovered magic.

Tom slowly got into bed, not caring about the fact that he was wearing his day clothes instead of his pyjamas. He had plans for tomorrow, plans that involved him finding out information about the neighborhood for his own personal interests. He would have to be discrete though, as if he was caught by any of Harry's guards, then his entire mission would be compromised. That wasn't to say that he couldn't take them on, it was just that if people knew that he was present in this time, then he wouldn't be able to do anything that he had intended to.

His thoughts overwhelming his mind, he finally fell asleep, reminding himself to keep an eye out for any suspicious happenings at night. He couldn't take any risks.

The Next Morning

Harry was currently eating breakfast at the dining table. Tom was nowhere to be seen, not that Harry was complaining. He preferred eating on his own (The Dursleys were off at a business convention - Seemed more like Tom) especially when there were evil psychopaths who could have been eating with him.

Suddenly, he heard some sort of muffled bang near the front door. His heart thumping rapidly in his chest, he immediately got up, and got his wand out. He doubted that Tom would risk making so much noise, as he didn't seem to want to attract the attention of anybody. As he walked towards the door, he suddenly heard voices.

"Where's Potter, I wonder. The Death Eaters probably got to him before we did."

"Honestly Mad-Eye, you're more paranoid than Fudge, and that is an achievement that they give out plaques for."

"I'm just saying, Lupin, I knew that there was a traitor in our midst. Must've been that Fletcher kid, the criminal who's always giving us trouble. I knew there was something odd about him leaving Potter to the dementors."

Harry opened the door, and came face to face with the same old scarred, paranoid, Auror. "Nope, I'm still here, Professor Moody."

"Don't move, Death Eater." Moody practically yelled. "_T__eipsum exhiber!_"

Harry flinched, expecting the worst, but fortunately Moody's spell washed over him, leaving him unblemished, and normal.

"Oh, sorry about that Potter, but had to check."

Harry could see Remus Lupin shaking his head silently, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, no time to chat, we're here to take you to a secure location. Go and pack your things, and bring your broom."

Harry felt a surge of relief, but then suddenly, behind the extremely odd pink haired witch who was standing there silently, as were most of the group, Tom appeared. He must have cast a spell so that only Harry could see him, as nobody else seemed to, and then to Harry's shock, he mouthed something.

_'I'm coming with you."_

**Authors Note: **So, short, but like I said, not a proper update. I am also working on a oneshot based on the Basilisk, and its life, and it should be out relatively soon. In the meanwhile, why not check out my other story? Please Review, even if you hated it. Until the next time, which may not be for a while.


	3. Headquarters

**Author's Note: **So, I did say no more updates for a while, but then I got an anonymous review that told me to update soon, as a while can be anytime from a few months to a few years. I'm not quite sure why, but that review gave me motivation to write my chapter immediately. The length of it is alright, at least longer than the last chapter. Enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 3**

**Written By YT12J**

Harry walked slowly up the stairs, wondering what he was going to do now. He couldn't possibly let Riddle find the location of some secret location, but there wasn't any way that he could stop him. Having been ordered by Moody to pack his trunk, and bring his broom with him as a means of travel, he walked to his trunk, and slowly started to pile things into it.

Suddenly, he heard a soft noise behind him. Turning around immediately, he was greeted with the sight of a smirking Tom Riddle.

"Hurry up and pack your stuff. And as for the invisibility cloak that you own, I'll be taking that for the flight to this 'secure location'. While it may not protect against that Auror, with his magical eye, I can use charms on it that will. I shall extend your broomstick slightly, giving me enough room to ride along with you. Any attempt to throw me off will also be stopped by the curse, so don't even try.

Throughout Riddle's lecture, Harry had almost finished packing his trunk, making sure to extract his cloak, and his Firebolt. For now, he might as well just go through it, not having any idea of how to stop Riddle. He could also somehow sense that the charms were still on Riddle, so nothing would happen if a member of the group from downstairs decided to walk in. He was however curious as to the identity of several of them, as they mostly kept quiet, Professor Lupin and Professor Moody being the only ones to actually speak at all out of them.

As Tom patiently sat on a chair, Harry finished off his packing, and shut his trunk. Turning it upright, he dragged it along with him, his Firebolt in his other hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tom waving his wand over the invisibility cloak, muttering something under his breath. He hoped that he did not do anything permanently damaging to it. Stopping, he decided to wait for Tom, just so that he could observe anything else that the other may do. However, Tom was already finished. He put the cloak around himself, but to Harry's surprise, the cloak just disappeared, leaving Tom perfectly visible.

Obviously Tom must have charmed the cloak so that Harry would be the only person who could actually perceive him, not that Harry was complaining. He would rather be able to keep Tom in his sights, as frustrating as it was to look at him and be reminded of the fact that there was nothing that he could do to get rid of him.

Opening the door, he walked towards the stairs, and began to pull his trunk down. Then suddenly, the trunk was lifted up into the air, and levitated down the stairs. Surprised, he turned around to see Tom, his wand out, and a look on his face that seemed like he was trying not to roll his eyes at him. He jerked his head in the direction of the trunk, and Harry got the message, and turned around to continue walking down.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, the trunk was released to the ground, and Harry grabbed it, dragging it along towards the front door. He sensed that Tom was following closely behind.

Once he reached the front door, he set the trunk down in front of Moody, who then proceeded to snatch Harry's broomstick, and to somehow attach Harry's trunk to the end of it with a charm.

Then Lupin spoke up "Harry, we might as well quickly introduce you to the rest of the group before you leave. You already know me and Alastor Moody. This is Nymphadora – "

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"This is Tonks, who prefers to just her surname. Also, meet Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, and Dedalus Diggle."

Most of the group were nodding at him, but Dedalus Diggle did an excited jump and squeaked "We've met before, Mr Potter."

He could see the curiousness on Tom's face at the apparent eagerness that many of them seemed to show at just being able to meet Harry, though at the moment, he couldn't really care less.

"Anyway, we shall all be riding on broomsticks Harry. You need to stay close to Tonks, and make sure that you don't lose the group."

"If any of us die, Potter, then make sure that you continue heading east, and the rear guard should take over."

"And if you die Harry, then curse Moody with your last breath for jinxing the whole operation just by speaking."

Harry smiled at Tonks, though Moody was currently glaring at her, obviously not as amused as Harry. "Let's head out now. And remember what I said, Potter. Constant Vigilance!"

Tonks rolled her eyes, but Harry nodded, and headed out with the rest of the group. He was glad that he did not have to stay with the Dursleys for the whole summer, though Tom would still be with him, so it would not be much better.

Outside, a shower of red sparks was suddenly visible among the stars. "First signal, mount your brooms." Shouted Moody.

Harry mounted his Firebolt, and when green sparks showed in the sky, Moody screamed for them to kick off. Just before he did, he felt the broom suddenly seem to extend, and he saw Tom mounting it out of the corner of his eye. Before he could say anything, he was already in the air.

While trailing Tonks, he heard a whisper in his ear. "Don't say anything, just casually fly. If you do anything suspicious, then you won't live to regret it."

Harry nodded quickly, and carried on flying, getting extremely nervous. However, he knew better that to attempt anything while they were so high up, even with all the people flying with them.

After what seemed like an age, he saw Tonks flying lower, and followed her down. They eventually landed with the others in a small street, with many grubby looking houses that Harry did not like the look of.

Moody silently passed him a small piece of paper. Confused, Harry took it, and unfolded it. He felt Tom lean over his shoulder to take a look as well. It said:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

The handwriting he recognized as Dumbledore's. However, he did not understand why he was given the note. Looking up, he could tell that there was no number twelve, just a number eleven, and a number thirteen. And what was the Order of the Phoenix? None of it made any sense.

"Why did you give me this? That house doesn't exist."

Lupin turned to him and said "Think about what the writing on the paper said, Harry."

Harry did, and the results were not what he expected. The houses eleven and thirteen seemed to stretch out, creating another house in between. That house was number twelve. It made sense now; there must have been some sort of charm on the house that stopped anybody from seeing it unless they had the note.

Before he could comment on this, Moody had grabbed the note, and using his wand, set it on fire.

The rest of the group walked towards the house, and, knocking on the door, walked in after somebody opened it. Harry followed them, and could sense Tom following behind him as well.

Inside, Mrs Weasley greeted him. "Oh Harry, it's so nice to see you. I'm afraid that you'll have to go upstairs, we're having a meeting down here and –"

"There's a meeting?" Harry interrupted. "If it's about Voldemort, then I want to be involved Mrs Weasley."

Behind him, he felt Tom tense at the name 'Voldemort'. Harry cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have said that near Riddle.

"I'm sorry Harry, but only members of the Order can attend."

"What's the –"

"Ron and Hermione are upstairs, dear, they'll explain everything dear. Dinner will be served later, so if you're hungry, you'll have to wait a little bit. Your room is on the second floor, first door on the right. I'll call you down once the meeting is over."

Harry just nodded, and walked upstairs, with Tom beside him. He was confused. What was this Order of the Phoenix, and what did they do? Hopefully Ron and Hermione would explain things. And hopefully, Riddle would not be nearby once they did, as it wouldn't be good for him to find out information about some secret meeting.

Pushing the door open, he walked into a bedroom. He was immediately attacked by Hermione, who ran up to him, and hugged him tightly. "Harry, it's so good to see you. We were missing you so badly."

Behind her, Ron was also there. Once Hermione let go, he also came up and hugged his best friend. "Hey mate good to see you. We were worried, and then we heard about the dementor attack. Hermione wanted to walk all the way to Surrey and curse the dementors herself."

Harry smile, and said "Yeah well, it wasn't so bad, though I would have appreciated it if you'd included a bit more info about what was going on in your letters."

Ron and Hermione both looked sheepish, and Tom leaned it to listen more closely. "Sorry 'bout that mate, but Dumbledore made us both not say anything in our letters, just in case they were being monitored by _him_"

"Still, you could have said something. What is the Order of the Phoenix anyway?" Harry asked, forgetting about Tom.

"It's a secret society that was set up by Dumbledore." Said Hermione. "We don't know much about it, or who the members of it are. They're focused on fighting Voldemort."

However, before he could inquire any further about the Order of the Phoenix, two jets of red light were sent out by Tom. They hit Ron and Hermione, and they both collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Harry turned around, shocked, to see Tom standing there, his signature smirk on his face. Terrified, he hoped that Riddle wasn't going to kill them.

"I think that it's time that some other people were let in on the secret, don't you, Potter?"

Harry just stood there, horrified. He would feel better knowing that other people knew about Riddle, but if they did, then he was able to torture them, otherwise he couldn't because of the risk of being found out. And Harry most certainly did not want them to be tortured.

"Please, don't do this; I don't want them to be tortured as well."

"And what will you give me in return for them being spared, Potter?"

The smirk that Tom wore told Harry that this was the only reason Riddle had stunned them in the first place, to get Harry to cut a deal with him. One that he would benefit from greatly, knowing how much he would probably demand.

"What do you want, Riddle?"

Riddle's smirk widened, and he softly said "Information about the future. Lots of information, especially concerning my future self."

Harry groaned. This wouldn't end well.

**Author's Note: **I would just like to thank _Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter_ for reviewing _twice_! And to answer your question, in this story Dumbledore shall be a good guy, though that doesn't mean he'll react pleasantly to seeing Tom in the future, though that won't happen for a while. Please Review!


	4. The Dinner Table

**Author's Note: **So, I decided that it would be a nice surprise if I published two chapters in one day. I'm grateful for the reviews, and shall write again soon. Enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 4**

**Written By YT12J**

When Harry had finished explaining to Tom all of the events that had taken place in his Hogwarts years, he was scared of just looking at his face. Tom did not show any emotion, though it wasn't especially hard to tell how angry he was at hearing all of that. Harry was silently praying that the obviously upcoming torture would not be too bad, and that he would at least survive from it, and not be permanently scarred – again.

"Well, quite an interesting recount of your life, Potter. I can now see exactly why you have people risking their necks just to keep you alive. However, don't think that you got away with telling me this without any punishment. That, however, shall not happen until tomorrow, as I am tired, and I wish to plan out exactly how I am going to mutilate you."

Harry gulped. It was bad enough to just have to sit there and recount the traumatizing things that happened to him, but the fact that Tom was openly threatening him was even worse. Then he suddenly had a horrible thought.

"You're – you're not going to hand me over to Voldemort, are you?"

Tom glared at him, and then said "First of all, when you speak about my future self, you will say the Dark Lord. Not You-Know-Who, not Voldemort, the Dark Lord. You should hold some degree of respect towards the greatest wizard this world has ever seen. And second of all, no. While I would love to do just that, I still need you as long as I stay here. Also, I don't think that my future self would appreciate his younger self helping him out when he is perfectly capable of capturing you himself."

Before he could stop himself, Harry had muttered "Apparently not." Immediately, the Cruciatus Curse hit him, and he started screaming in pain, silently begging for the curse to end quickly.

When Riddle finally dropped the curse, Harry collapsed to the ground, moaning from the unbelievable amount of pain that the curse had inflicted upon him. Apparently, the angrier the caster was, the more pain the victim was in. He didn't particularly like this new discovery.

"One more comment, and I'll curse your little friends instead." whispered Tom. Even though his voice was quiet, the venom in it, and the glare that he was giving Harry made it clear that he was being extremely serious."

"You promised to leave my friends alone!" cried Harry. "You can't just take it back!"

"I promised to not let them find out about me." Said Tom. "I never said anything about torturing them, so you should be very careful. I won't care about torturing them, so if you provoke me in any way, you can say goodbye to them.

Harry felt anger at this comment, but he knew that if he said anything at all, then he would probably find out just how serious Riddle was. For that reason, he was just going to leave it.

"Good, you seem to understand your position. I shall now revive them, and you can do whatever you like for now. I'll be staying here while you eat, which should be relatively soon considering how long you have been here."

After saying this, he waved his wand at Ron and Hermione, muttered a couple of words, and then walked to the corner of the room, conjuring a chair for himself, and sitting down to read a book that he had brought with him from his time.

As Ron and Hermione got up, Harry tried to think of a way to explain what had just happened. Before he could say anything, however, Hermione said "So, what else do you want to know about the Order, Harry?"

Deciding to just ignore the fact that they had no recollection of being stunned, he asked "Erm… How many members are there?"

Just as Ron was about to answer for him, a shout came from downstairs. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, dinner is ready!"

Ron muttered "That's weird. I thought it would be a while longer before we ate dinner. You know what, I don't care actually. I'm hungry!"

After Hermione gave him a look, the three of them walked through the doorway, heading for the stairs. Tom, true to his word, stayed there, still reading his book. However, just before they left, he sent a smirk towards Harry, making him feel uneasy all of a sudden.

When he got downstairs, he walked into the dining room. In there was Remus Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George, and Ginny. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the back. Turning around, he saw Sirius Black.

"Sirius! It's so good to see you, after all this time."

Sirius just grinned, and then leaned forward to hug him, and when they pulled apart, Sirius led him to the table, and said "You can sit next to me Harry."

Harry sat down, piled several things on his plate, and then began eating. The twins took this as an opportunity to speak.

"So Harry, have you heard –"

"We can do magic now –"

"That includes apparating –"

"And levitating –"

"And –"

"Ok guys, I get the message, you're both all-powerful wizards who can do anything. No need to go into so much detail."

They both grinned at him, and then carried on eating. Harry smiled. He had missed the twins. In fact, he had missed everybody on the table.

"So, Harry" said Sirius from beside him. "I would've thought that when you came here, you might have quite a few questions, about the Order perhaps, but mainly about Voldemort."

Everyone winced at the name; however all of the adults seemed a lot tenser all of a sudden. "Sirius!" Mrs Weasley angrily said. "I hardly think that it is appropriate for Harry to be worrying about –"

"I think it's perfectly appropriate, Molly. Of all people, Harry has more of a right to know about these things."

"Yeah!" Harry quickly said. "I want to know what's going on!"

Mr Weasley hesitantly said "Sirius has a point, Molly. Harry does have a right to know." He flinched, however, when Mrs Weasley turned to glare at him. "Arthur! He's only a boy. He's already been through so much; I don't think that he should have to be involved in more than he already has."

Lupin suddenly decided to speak up. "While he has been through a lot, Molly, he still deserves to know. I think we should tell him a bit, though not necessarily everything. He deserves that at least."

Mrs Weasley seemed to be at a loss for words so Mr Weasley said "Fred, George, the two of you are of age, you can stay and listen. I would say that Ron and Hermione shouldn't, but I have no doubt that Harry would tell them anyway. But Ginny, you'll have to go. You're too young to stay."

It was clear that Ginny wanted to object to this, but a stern look from her father told her that she should go, so she did, albeit grudgingly. The other five eagerly listened, however, curious as to what they would be told.

"So, Harry, what do you want to know?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then replied to Sirius by asking "Is he aiming to do anything specific at the moment, or is he just recruiting?"

Lupin answered for him. "He is recruiting Harry, but at the same time he is after a valuable item that we are protecting from him."

"What is it?" he asked. Lupin hesitated, then said "Well, I'm afraid that I can't tell you exactly what it is Harry, though I can tell you that it is a weapon, one that Voldemort must never get his hands on, for if he did, the consequences would be disastrous."

Harry nodded, wanting to know more about the weapon, but knowing that Mrs Weasley was about to lose it completely. It was a miracle that she hadn't screamed at them yet.

Feeling tired, he said "Thanks guys, I appreciate it. I'm heading upstairs now, come on Ron, Hermione."

They all said goodbyes, and then the three of them headed upstairs. Once Harry and Ron were in their room, Hermione said goodnight and then headed off to her own room, which she shared with Ginny.

"So, what d'you think that weapon is, Harry?"

Harry thought over this question for a few moments, and then said "I have no idea. Anyway, time to go to bed. Goodnight, Ron."

Ron muttered a "Goodnight" as well, and then climbed into bed. Harry scanned the room, and then noticed Riddle. The bed that he was lying down on must have been conjured, as it wasn't there before. It also must have been charmed so that no one but him and Harry could see it.

Climbing into bed, Harry wondered what would happen tomorrow. Hopefully nothing major would happen, but with Riddle there as well, anything could happen. Then he remembered that Riddle was going to punish him tomorrow. He silently groaned. This was not going to go well. The way Riddle had said it, it sounded like this torture was going to be more than just the Cruciatus and that was saying something, considering how bad that curse was.

Hopefully he would not do anything to harm Ron and Hermione. If he did, Harry would not be able to do anything about it, considering the fact that the curse would stop it. He would rather take twice the amount of pain the Cruciatus causes then have to watch his best friends being tortured.

He yawned. Before he fell asleep, he thought _'I have got to do something about Riddle'_

**Author's Note: **Anyway, this chapter was even shorter, but I started writing it as soon as I published the previous one, which was a couple of hours ago, so it's to be expected. Please review! I won't write again for a few days at least. Bye!


	5. Hogwarts

**Author's Note: **So, another update. I think that the length is quite good, and now they're at Hogwarts! There should hopefully be some interesting things happening soon, but until then, enjoy the story!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 5**

**Written By YT12J**

"Pass the bacon, Harry." Ron forced out through a mouthful of eggs. Mrs Weasley glared at him, disgusted. "Say please, Ron! It wouldn't hurt to have some manners, and don't talk with your mouth full!"

Harry sniggered slightly under his breath. They were all currently eating breakfast, and Ron, as usual, was stuffing his mouth full of whatever he could see. Hermione was repeatedly glaring at him, and Harry was sure that that was the only reason that he didn't eat as much as he possibly could.

The date that day was the 31st August. Tomorrow, they would be heading off to Kings Cross station to get on the Hogwarts Express. The summer had passed rather quickly, though the amount of cleaning that all of them had done did not help it go any quicker.

Harry thought back to the day in which Riddle had completely lost it. That was day after he had explained his whole life to Riddle. Riddle's reaction was rather painful, as torture usually is. Though this time, he had been much angrier. Harry could have sworn that Tom had a permanent smile on his face that day, after all the torture, something that did not usually happen with people who would grow up to become Dark Lords.

Riddle had not gone especially far with the torture, though Harry was still licking his wounds. _'At least I know which curses to use on him as soon as I can!' _He thought angrily.

The hearing had also not gone too badly. Luckily, Tom had decided not to accompany him, and Dumbledore had shown up, so he was, by some miracle, let off completely, though Fudge didn't look too happy about that fact. In fact, he and his undersecretary had looked outright furious that Dumbledore had managed to get Harry released without any charges at all.

He had no idea where the other went for the most of the day, and where he ate his meals. He usually disappeared around 8:00 AM, and returned in the evening, though his return time usually varied. He just hoped that he wasn't going out to torture muggles or something, which was highly likely considering who it was.

"That's enough Ronald; I'm tired of watching you show us your extreme greed!"

Hermione had finally lost her temper. Across from her, Ron looked up, shocked that she shouted at him for, in his mind, having a normal meal.

Harry just carried on sniggering, finding the whole situation extremely funny, especially the way the Ron seemed to blush so badly when Hermione reprimanded him. He could also see Professor Lupin, Sirius, Fred, and George doing their best to not laugh, though Sirius was failing miserably, his barking laughter enough to make Ron look, if possible, even more embarrassed.

_The Next Day_

Harry practically slammed the compartment door shut, angry that Riddle was there with him. As soon as he sat down, Riddle took Harry's invisibility cloak off, and then walked towards the door. Taking his wand out, he waved it several times, and cast non-verbal spells. When he sat back down, Harry asked "What did you do to the door?"

Riddle glanced at him, and then said "I put several charms to ensure that nobody comes into this compartment. If anybody tries, then they will suddenly think of something else to do, and walk off. Also, it stops anybody from hearing us from outside the compartment."

Before Harry could protest to this, he threw over the invisibility cloak, and muttered "Take it back, I have no need of it anymore. My charms are more than enough for when we are in Hogwarts."

Harry stared at him for a few moments, surprised that he had actually returned it. When the other had first taken it, Harry had made the assumption that he would never see the beloved cloak again, but to his surprise, he had actually got it back. For some reason, he felt slightly grateful towards Tom for returning his cloak, not that it actually made him like the other.

Harry was about to speak, but then noticed that Tom was reading, and so didn't say anything. Harry had learnt the hard way that Riddle hated to be disturbed while he was either reading, or daydreaming, something that he did on a surprisingly regular basis.

The trip was long and uneventful, though Harry was disappointed that Tom didn't even allow the trolley lady to pass through the charms, mainly because breakfast was slightly rushed that morning, and he hadn't eaten much, which was surprising, considering the fact that Mrs Weasley took every opportunity to practically force feed him as much food as possible. Harry suspected that she wasn't too happy that he got starved at Privet Drive, and wanted to fatten him up.

When the train finally stopped at Hogsmeade station, Tom finally looked up from his book. Harry picked up his trunk, and followed the invisible Tom outside, where he saw Ron and Hermione.

Hermione noticed him first. "Harry! We got so worried. Before, we were about to go into your compartment, but then Ron remembered that he had to go and buy some food, and then we completely forgot! How was the trip? Who did you sit with?"

Harry answered her questions immediately. "It was fine, Hermione, I read a book for most of the journey, though I didn't sit with anybody."

Hermione looked surprised, but before she could answer, Ginny came over with Neville, and girl that Harry didn't recognize.

"Hey guys, shall we go get a coach? By the way, I don't know if you know Luna Lovegood, Harry and Hermione, she's in my year, Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said. She merely observed him in reply, and then spoke.

"You're Harry Potter." Harry just stared at her, and then nodded. She looked extremely fascinated, and Harry was suddenly curious. A few metres away, Tom rolled his eyes, seemingly hoping that they would get a coach quickly.

As they walked towards the coaches, Harry suddenly heard a rather stern voice shouting "First Years line up over here, please! All first years come to me!"

Harry recognized Professor Grubbly-Plank, the teacher who had taken over for a while last year while Hagrid was off. He didn't comment, but was slightly worried. _'Where could he possibly be? He should be here, he always is. Perhaps he's doing something for Dumbledore, or maybe he's even just ill, with a cold or something.'_

Then they came across the horseless carriages, which were no longer horseless, as far as Harry could tell. Instead, harnessed to them were black, fleshless horses that had enormous leathery wings, similar to that of a bat. They were extremely unnerving, and Harry wondered why the horses were even there, the carriages could obviously pull themselves.

However, before he could point them out to anybody, Ron had already dragged him inside, along with Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. He filed away the horses for later, though he did notice Luna giving him some curious looks, implying that she had noticed that he saw the horses and was confused by them.

When the carriage finally stopped, they all got out, Tom quickly getting out first to make sure that nobody bumped into him. When they had all walked through the Oak doors, and towards the Great Hall, Tom quietly spoke to him.

"I shall not be joining you for dinner. Instead, I shall head straight up to Gryffindor tower, as much as I hate the idea of going anywhere near it, and work on creating a new bed in your dormitory, and casting charms to make it invisible. Don't try anything near Dumbledore, it won't work, and I've already adjusted the curse the make the consequences even more painful."

Harry grimaced at this, and then muttered "How are you planning to get into the common room? You don't exactly have the password, and you can't get in otherwise."

Tom smirked, and then replied saying "I already overheard the Head Boy talking about the passwords for Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I shall be making sure that the obese lady who guards your common room doesn't remember me. Now go and eat, and like I said, you try, you die."

Harry nodded, and then headed off to the Great Hall along with the others. When they finally got in, and sat down, the sorting had just about begun.

As McGonagall placed down the hat, it opened up its mouth, and began to sing:

_In times of old when I was new__  
__And Hogwarts barely started__  
__The Founders of our noble school__  
__Thought never to be parted:__  
__united by a common goal,__  
__They had the selfsame yearning__  
__To make the world's best magic school__  
__And pass along their learning.__  
__"Together we will build and teach!"__  
__The Four good friends decided__  
__And never did they dream that they__  
__Might someday be divided,__  
__For were there such friends anywhere__  
__As Slytherin and Gryffindor?__  
__Unless it was the second pair__  
__Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?__  
__So how could it have gone so wrong?__  
__How could such friendships fail?__  
__Why, I was there and so can tell__  
__The whole sad, sorry tale.__  
__Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those__  
__Whose ancestry is purest."__  
__Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose__  
__Intelligence is surest."__  
__Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those__  
__With brave deeds to their name,"__  
__Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,__  
__And treat them just the same."__  
__These differences caused little strife__  
__When first they came to light,__  
__For each of the four founders had__  
__A House in which they might__  
__Take only those they wanted, so,__  
__For instance, Slytherin__  
__Took only pure-blood wizards__  
__Of great cunning, just like him,__  
__And only those of sharpest mind__  
__Were taught by Ravenclaw__  
__While the bravest and the boldest__  
__Went to daring Gryffindor,__  
__Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,__  
__And taught them all she knew,__  
__Thus the Houses and their founders__  
__Retained friendships firm and true.__  
__So Hogwarts worked in harmony__  
__For several happy years,__  
__But the discord crept among us__  
__Feeding on our faults and fears.__  
__The Houses that, like pillars four,__  
__Had once held up our school,__  
__Now turned upon each other and,__  
__Divided, sought to rule.__  
__And for a while it seemed the school__  
__Must meet an early end,__  
__What with duelling and with fighting__  
__And the clash of friend on friend__  
__And at last there came a morning__  
__When old Slytherin departed__  
__And though the fighting then died out__  
__He left us quite downhearted.__  
__And never since the founders four__  
__Were whittled down to three__  
__Have the Houses been united__  
__And they once were meant to be.__  
__And now the Sorting Hat is here__  
__And you all know the score:__  
__I sort you into Houses__  
__Because that is what I'm for,__  
__But this year I'll go further,__  
__Listen closely to my song:__  
__Though condemned I am to split you__  
__Still I worry that it's wrong,__  
__Though I must fulfill my duty__  
__And must quarter every year__  
__Still I wonder whether sorting__  
__May not bring the end I fear.__  
__Oh, know the perils, read the signs,__  
__The warning history shows,__  
__For our Hogwarts is in danger__  
__From external, deadly foes__  
__And we must unite inside her__  
__Or we'll crumble from within__  
__I have told you, I have warned you..__  
__Let the sorting now begin_

Harry clapped along with his friends, though he was slightly curious as to why the hat was suddenly warning them of danger. He then noticed somebody at the table. It was the same woman from his hearing. He suddenly had a bad feeling about what would happen with her here, obviously the ministry wanted their employees to work at Hogwarts. This could not be good. His hearing was bad enough, but now he felt like the ministry was almost stalking him, trying to track his every move. He also had the feeling that this was something to do with Dumbledore.

Then the sorting began.

**Author's Note: **I should update within another week hopefully, if I keep to my schedule. I have also finished planning out what is going to happen in most of the story, and have decided that there are going to be multiple parts to it. I don't know, however, exactly how many words there will be, though I can say that there will be more time travel, but this time with Harry, though it won't happen for quite a while. Please review if you can, I would really appreciate it. Tell all your friends about YT12J's amazing Fanfiction, and get them to read it!


	6. Classes

**Author's Note: **I had to update my other story, so I didn't get a chance to update this one. Really sorry about that, but now it's out. Anyway, enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 6**

**Written By YT12J**

Harry wasn't especially interested in the sorting. His mind was preoccupied with the ministry woman, and the reasons why she might be at Hogwarts. However, before he could relay his concerns to Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore had started his speech.

"Welcome, to all new students, and welcome back to all of our old students. There are many things to be said, but I shall not say them, as we all undoubtedly wish to feast. So, before any of us lose our patience, tuck in!"

Many people were smiling at this, Harry included. He enjoyed Dumbledore's start of year speeches, they tended to be interesting.

"Brilliant, I've missed this food!" said Ron, before piling his plate up with nearby foods. Nearly Headless Nick, who had floated by, stared at him, a slightly envious look on his face. It was clear however, that Ron had not noticed this, as he continued to eat without stopping, provoking a venomous glare from Hermione, who noticed how much his eating affected Nick.

"What was with the hat giving out warnings?" Harry asked Hermione. "Has it ever done that before?"

Before Hermione could reply, Nick had done so for her. "Actually, the hat has given out warnings before. However, it is usually only when the school is in danger, mainly during wars."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense, though how would it know that we're in danger?"

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said "I'm not quite sure, actually, though it does spend all of its time up in Dumbledore's office. I daresay that it hears even more than we do."

He then proceeded to float away. Ron suddenly spoke up. "Who's that pink woman?"

"She was at my hearing." Harry quietly said, picking at his food. "She works for Fudge, and she's probably here to cause trouble. I don't like the look of her."

"Neither does anybody else." Ron muttered, glancing around at other people who were also speaking about her.

Before anybody could say anything more, Dumbledore had stood up.

"Now that we have had time to eat, it is time for the start of year notices. To our first-year students, please note that the dark forest is out of bounds. The same goes for some of our other students, who may need reminding of that fact."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smiles, and Harry heard George mutter to his twin "Dream on."

"Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind the student body that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes. To see a list of other things that are also forbidden, there is one fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

"It also gives me great pleasure to welcome two new teachers to Hogwarts. First of all, Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Umbridge, who will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts."

There was a round of unenthusiastic applause, and the three of them shared looks; Dumbledore had not mentioned anything about Professor Grubbly Plank being temporary.

"Tryouts for the Quidditch teams will –"

He suddenly stopped mid-speech, looking at Professor Umbridge inquisitively. Not sure what was going on, Harry understood when she said "_Hem, hem,_" It was clear that she wanted to make a speech herself, however many of the teachers, and Hermione, looked scandalized at how she interrupted Professor Dumbledore. Most of the students were now sitting up in their seats out of curiosity about what she was going to say.

"Thank you so much, Professor Dumbledore, for those warm words of welcome. I just wanted to say a few things myself.

"As some of you may know, I work at the Ministry. The Ministry of Magic is very concerned that you may not be getting the best possible education, and so I have been sent to teach you what you may have, _not been taught_, over the past few years.

"I look forward to becoming friends with all of you, and hope that I can teach you many, _important things_, in my time at Hogwarts. I fear that there may be something here and there that I have to put a stop to. The Ministry of Magic fully supports me on this, as Hogwarts should most certainly be a place of education, and not something else. Thank you for listening, and I look forward to getting to know you all."

"I don't" Harry heard Lavender mutter to Parvati.

Professor Dumbledore continued. "Thank you Professor Umbridge, that was a most interesting speech. Now, as I was saying…"

"That _was_ quite interesting." Hermione commented, a slightly disgusted look on her face, like she had eaten something that did not agree with her.

"What – You mean you actually listening to that speech? Hermione, I'm not actually surprised that you can stay awake in History of Magic."

Hermione glowered at Ron, and then muttered "That speech was more important than you think, Ronald. It tells us that the Ministry is interfering in Hogwarts. I have a feeling that this year is going to be tough."

Break

Harry walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, Ron and Neville behind him. As soon as they reached the door, Ron and Neville both stopped, muttered excuses, and walked back. Harry groaned, having guessed what caused them to walk off like that.

Sure enough, Tom was on an extra bed, reading what looked like a book out of the restricted section. Harry glanced at it. The title was '_Time Travel: The Stuff They Don't Want You to Know._'

"I thought that seeing as you travelled here, you know how to get back. Why do you need that book?"

Without looking up, Tom murmured "I don't want to take any risks when travelling back – a lot of my time here will be spent researching ways to make my trip back more likely to succeed."

Harry shrugged, and then walked over to his bed. Lying down, he hesitated before asking a question. "What charms did you cast to make Ron and Neville walk off like that?"

"I created a second fifth-year boys dormitory, put their possessions there, and cast some charms to make sure that nobody will question the fact that an extra room appeared, enter this dormitory, or question why you aren't there with the others. I am not going to constantly charm myself; this was the simpler solution."

"They're my friends! What right do you have to keep them in a separate place?"

Tom replied. "You might as well ask me what right I have to travel forwards in time, torture you, or do any of the other things that I have done. You amuse me less and less. Soon, I'll have to _make _you amusing."

Harry took the hint and wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting to aggravate Tom. But, he couldn't keep it shut for very long.

"Then who am I going to speak with while I'm in here? I'll get bored to death with just you!"

"If you really, really want someone to talk to, then talk to me. While I would say the exact opposite usually, even I get bored with no conversation. This book can only interest me for so long."

Harry thought for a moment, and then said "Fine then. As a conversation starter, do you have a girlfriend?"

Tom actually smiled at this, and then answered. "As much as it may surprise you, no, I don't have a girlfriend. In my time, the majority of the girls in my year found me attractive, but were too scared of me, for many reasons. And how about you? Is there a special lady in your life?"

His tone was mocking, but Harry still smiled. "Nope. The closest I've ever had to a girlfriend was the girl I took to the Yule Ball last year, and that didn't end too well."

"Why ever not?" Tom asked, seemingly curious.

"I didn't dance with her but for one time, and after that, I ignored her. She wasn't too happy, but then again, I don't think I was too bothered at the time."

"Interesting." Tom murmured. "Now, time for bed. Chop chop."

The lights turned out suddenly, and Harry, too tired to change into his pyjamas, pulled the blanked over him, and yawned. Muttering "Good night Tom", he closed his eyes.

From the other side of the room, Tom muttered a soft but intelligible "Good Night."

In the morning, Harry somehow managed to oversleep so much that he missed History of Magic, and was slightly late for Potions. As he burst into the classroom, Snape looked up.

"Well, well, it appears that your fans don't help you get to class on time, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor. And seeing as you're late, I shall give you your seat."

Harry groaned internally. Knowing Snape, he was going to be sat next to Malfoy. However, he noticed that most people already had partners.

"Sit next to Greengrass, Potter. Perhaps she can teach you how to tell time."

Walking over, Harry sat down on the empty seat next to a Slytherin girl from his year, Daphne Greengrass. She didn't look too happy about him being sat next to her, but didn't openly complain either.

On the blackboard were the instructions on how to make a Draught of Peace. Harry started to get the ingredients, but was stopped by Snape.

"How do you expect to make this potion in time? You shall have to assist Greengrass in hers, and if I hear any complaints from her, you will regret it."

Sighing, Harry walked over, and sat back in his seat, not sure what to do. Looking over at her, he noticed that she was ignoring him. "So, need any help?"

She didn't reply for a moment. "No, but should I need any, I'll inform you. Most of it is complete, and there isn't much else for either of us to do."

Harry nodded, not too happy about being sat next to her, but glad that it wasn't someone like Malfoy. When the lesson ended, they walked over to Snape to hand in their potion. Snape sneered at Harry, but didn't make any comment.

Harry ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione. As he got to them, Hermione immediately started to speak.

"Harry, why were you so late? And how did you manage to miss the first lesson as well?"

"I overslept – a lot. I don't know how I managed it, but I blame that Umbridge woman. Her face haunted me all night."

Ron sniggered, but Hermione did not crack a smile. "Harry, you should really be more careful! This is our OWL year, any lessons that you miss or are late to will make a big difference in how well you do in the actual exams. Didn't Ron wake you?"

Ron answered "I was going to, but I – I – forgot. I – I'm not sure- Hey look, its Dean."

Ron walked off to speak to Dean, and Hermione, a casual expression on her face, walked off to speak with Lavender, who was in front of them. Harry guessed that this was Tom's charms.

"Well, thanks for the great conversation guys."

**Author's Note: **I know that the chapter seems incomplete, but in my mind this was the best place to end it. Let me make this clear in case you're wondering, this is not going to be a Harry/Daphne romance. It may have them going out, but it won't be part of the main plotline. Sorry if you're disappointed. Til next time.


	7. Umbridge's Cruelty

**Author's Note: **Another update? A day after? I'm impressed with myself. Anyway, some of you may find this chapter interesting, as it involves Harry's detentions with Umbridge, and yes, Tom won't react too pleasantly to it. Well, I say not too pleasantly, I mean that he reacts… badly. Muhahahaha! Enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 7**

**Written By YT12J**

Ron and Harry both sat down at their table in the Divination classroom. They were just in time, as Trelawney began to speak. "Welcome, class, to Divination. On your tables you shall find a copy of _The Dream Oracle_. Dream interpretation is very important in telling our futures, and hopefully you shall find it as interesting as I do."

"Not likely." Ron muttered. Harry smiled.

"It is my belief that you shall be tested on this very topic during your O. , so let us not waste any more time, and get to work! Divide into pairs, and share your dreams with each other. Use the book to interpret each other's dreams, and then hopefully find some interesting results. You may begin."

"I can't think of any recent dreams." Harry said to Ron. "Should I just make one up?"

Ron nodded. "I can't really think of any either. You go first. Try to make it sound real, Harry."

"Ok, how about this, last night I had a dream that Snape had me locked in his classroom, and was forcing poison down my throat."

"Erm, well, according to the book, if you dreamt about taking poison, the next potion you drink will give you Dragon Pox."

"Dragon Pox?" Harry made a face. "I don't look forward to that."

They continued interpreting pretend dreams for the rest of the lesson, until Trelawney stopped them, and gave them the homework of keeping a dream diary for a whole month.

"Do you know how much homework we're going to get this year?" Ron groaned as they walked towards Defence against the Dark Arts. "According to Fred and George, classes _and_ Homework will be tougher this year, because of our O. . They even offered me and Hermione some of those Skiving Snackboxes this morning, but I passed. I'm a prefect; I don't want to risk getting caught and losing my badge."

Harry shrugged. "Well, hopefully we won't get any homework from Umbridge, but who knows; maybe she gives out more homework than the other teachers."

As they walked into the Defence classroom, they noticed Professor Umbridge already seated, wearing the same pink cardigan that she had worn the night before.

"Good afternoon class." Professor Umbridge said pleasantly. Several people mumbled "Good afternoon" back. She frowned at the class, and said "Well, that certainly isn't right. When I say good afternoon, I expect all of you to reply. Let's try this again. Good afternoon class."

This time there was a loud "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." From the whole class. She smiled, and then said "That's better. Now, why don't we all put our wands away, and get our quills out. You won't need your wands."

Most of the class didn't look too happy at this; whenever a teacher told them to put their wands away, it usually meant that the lesson was going to be boring. Harry took his quill out, and shoved his wand inside his bag.

"Now, I think that we may have to return to the basics for this class…"

Break

Tom put his book away, having finished reading it. There was nothing in it that he didn't already know which didn't bother him too much. He was content that his journey back would be perfectly safe, and he wasn't too focused on reading more to do with time travel.

Using one of the secret passageways that he had found in his school year, he had gone to Hogsmeade and from there had apparated to Knockturn Alley. From there he had found Borgin and Burke's, and paid the owner to mail him a large supply of food every week so that he did not starve or get forced to eat from the feast, the second being much too risky. He had also bought several interesting items from there that could be of some use to him, including a vanishing cabinet (Borgin had told him that it was linked to one in Hogwarts), and the Hand of Glory.

When Borgin had informed Tom of the Vanishing Cabinet's sister being in Hogwarts, he had left one in the shop, and instructed Borgin to leave his weekly supply of food in there instead. Later on, when he returned to Hogwarts, he located the Vanishing Cabinet, and took the first package. It contained enough to last him for longer than a week, which amused Tom, as it implied that Borgin was so afraid of Tom that he did not want to displease him by not providing him with enough.

Tom hadn't actually threatened Borgin, but when Borgin refused to serve him on the grounds that Tom was a teenager, Tom had shown Borgin an impressive display of spellwork that had terrified Borgin, and had reassured Tom that he wouldn't have to worry about Borgin selling him out.

He had also gone to Flourish and Blotts, in disguise, and bought several books. The books were mostly ones that contained information on his future self, Lord Voldemort. He had been curious at first, but when he got back to Hogwarts, he simply dumped them on the desk he had made for himself, having lost interest.

It had been amusing to watch Harry wake up late that morning, and to watch him get changed and run to classes in a rush. Tom never overslept that much, in fact, in his time he had always woken up extremely early, and was never, ever late to classes.

Break

"What were you thinking?" McGonagall demanded.

Harry was currently standing inside of his head of house's office, having shown her the parchment that Umbridge had sent him with. He had lost his temper in her class, and actually lifted his middle finger at her. Ron looked impressed, Hermione looked shocked, and the rest of the class were trying not to smile. Umbridge had almost been foaming at the mouth, and had almost screamed at him until he went death, but then just managed to control herself.

"Why would you do something like that, Potter? You know who she is, you know where she comes from, and you know who she is reporting to! You should not have lost control like that! You should have remained calm, and ignored her, no matter what she said to you. Now, according to this letter she has given you a detention for every single evening this week."

Harry choked on the biscuit that was in his mouth. "Every – every evening?! That's ridiculous! Professor, please, can't you stop this."

"No!" McGonagall said, glaring. "You were extremely rude to a member of staff, and now she has every right to punish you. Five O'clock, every evening this week, Potter, and do not antagonize her any further. The results of that could affect the entire school, should the Minister have any say in it. You are excused."

Harry nodded, having decided that there was nothing he could do about it. Getting up, he walked out of her office, heading towards the common room.

Break

In the Great Hall, dinner wasn't very pleasant. Almost all of the student body seemed to have heard about Harry's shouting match with Umbridge, and they were all shocked that he swore at her.

As Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione to eat, Fred and George walked up to them.

"So, Harry,"

"We heard that you had a little fun with Umbridge,"

"And we were thinking,"

"That you may want some revenge,"

"So, how about a little revenge?"

"We'll carry it out,"

"You won't even have to pay us,"

"What do you say?" They both asked at the same time, their speaking seemingly annoying Hermione, who had apparently got into an argument with them that morning.

Harry smiled, and said "Thanks guys, but no thanks. While I would love to see her taught a lesson, I don't want to risk anything. So, how about you focus on someone else? Anyway, I'm going to the common room, goodbye."

As Harry got up and walked off, Harry heard Ron asking "How come he doesn't have to pay you, I'm your brother!"

Break

Harry walked into his dormitory, not feeling up to sitting in the common room. Tom was there, eating what looked like a sandwich, and reading brand new book called '_Dark Lords: Who are they?_'

"Where did you get that food from? And the book, it looks brand new." Harry asked Tom. Tom gulped down what he was chewing, and then replied.

"I used one of the secret passages to get to Hogsmeade. I then apparated to somewhere else where I arranged a weekly supply of food and bought some interesting items."

Harry nodded, not especially interested on where he got it from. He sat down on his bed, and decided to get a start on some of his homework, instead of sitting there, doing nothing.

Break

The next day began with double Charms, before double Transfiguration. Both of the teacher spent a while telling them the importance of O. , and studying hard, and gave them even more homework than they already had. Hermione was the only one to not get homework in Transfiguration, as she was the only person to be able to vanish her snail, leaving everybody else to get the homework of practicing it.

Care of Magical Creatures went swiftly, as they were introduced to Bowtruckles. Harry wasn't too happy with the way that most of the class thought that their current Professor was better than Hagrid, and got into an argument with Malfoy over it. Malfoy was his usual big-headed self, and assured Harry that if his father had a say in it, the 'Oaf' would not ever return to Hogwarts.

After that they had Herbology, in which, to nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout lectured them on the importance of the O. , and gave them a ton of homework. Harry also got approached by Ernie Macmillan, who said to him "I want you to know that I support you, Potter. My family and I have always supported Dumbledore, and we believe him now, no matter what rubbish the Ministry spurts out."

"Er, thanks Ernie." Harry muttered. Next to him, Hermione smiled.

When they got back to the common room, Harry was approached by Angelina Johnson, who didn't look too happy.

"Oi Potter! What were you thinking when you got that detention? We have keeper tryouts on Friday, and I need the whole team there. You had better go to Professor Umbridge, and beg for that night off, or I'll make you suffer! Got it?"

With that she stormed off, leaving the three of them to gape at her. "Well, I don't really see Umbridge letting me off for Quidditch tryouts." Harry muttered.

Break

Harry entered Umbridge's office, trying not to openly display his disgust at the way in which it was decorated. The previous occupants of the office (except for Lockhart) had offices that Harry enjoyed being in. There were plates with kittens on the wall, and vases full of extremely dry flowers.

"Ah, good evening Mr Potter. Please, take a seat."

Harry sat down, not sure what exactly what was going to happen in the detention, but suspicious that he wasn't going to like it.

"Now, I'm very worried Mr Potter, that you seem to find it appropriate to make rude gestures to your Professors, and to spread horrible lies about a certain Dark Lord being back. Hopefully this detention will teach you that I do not tolerate such things, and that you should not do it again.

"Now, all you have to do is some lines for me. I have a very special quill for you to use" She held up a long, black quill, with an extremely sharp point "And you shall write with it 'I must not tell lies'"

"How many times?" Harry asked her, suspicious that this was not all there was to it.

"Oh, how about until the message, _sinks in_, Mr Potter. Begin!"

Harry pressed the quill down to the parchment and began to write.

Break

Harry walked into his dormitory, his hand aching extremely badly, provoking occasional hisses of pain. He was mad at Umbridge, but knew that there wasn't anything he could do about her. The minister had granted her too much power, and was looking for any excuse to make Harry look bad. One thing he was certain about was that he could not, under any circumstances, tell Tom what she was making him do in his detentions. Harry was sure that Tom's reaction wouldn't be pleasant, and as much as he hated Umbridge, he didn't think it would be good if she was found dead.

As he sat down on his bed, Tom immediately opened his mouth to speak. "You're hiding something, Harry. And I want to know what it is."

Harry hesitated. "I don't know what you're talking about." Tom latched onto his hesitation.

"Tell me!"

Tom's tone promised extreme pain, so Harry decided it would be in his best interests to spill. Not knowing what to say, he simply raised his hand for Tom to look at.

Tom stared at it, remaining silent. Then he spoke, quiet but deadly. "What did she do to you?"

"Lines" Harry muttered. "She had me use a very special quill that used my own blood." As soon as he finished speaking, Tom got up, and walked towards the entrance, already casting the necessary charms on himself so that he could walk through the common room and the school unnoticed.

"Tom!" He called out. Tom stopped, not replying or turning around. Harry continued. "Don't kill her. As much as I hate her, and as horrible as she may be, don't do it."

Tom spoke. "By the time I'm through with her, she won't be dead, but will wish for death. Does that satisfy you? Does that fit your, needs for torture?"

Harry swallowed, hoping that it wasn't actually going to be as bad as Tom said. "I guess so."

"Good."

Her mangled, but still breathing body was found the next day.

**Author's Note: **Well, I think that was a chapter well done. I hope that it makes up for the short chapters that I have been posting, and while this one isn't especially long, it is long – _er_. Please review if you can, even if you want to insult me. I can take it; don't worry about letting your emotions loose. Anyway, I can't make any guarantees on when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully within a week, but I can't tell. I have exams coming up, so I'll be very busy with revision and homework. Anyway, see you next time. Until then, amuse yourselves.


	8. The Primary Suspect

**Author's Note: **Another chapter. That makes three days in a row, and this one is the longest chapter I have written so far for this fanfiction. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it is the longest fanfiction chapter I've ever written. Yay! Anyway, enjoy, I think you'll like this chapter, I certainly really liked writing it, and I think that it is my favourite chapter so far. Enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 8**

**Written By YT12J**

"I'm not quite sure what happened to her, Professor Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey murmured as she slowly moved her wand above the mangled form of Dolores Umbridge. "It seems that she was exposed to multiple Dark Curses, many of which mutilated her, however Professor Snape was unable to identify them, indicating that the attacker must be extremely well versed in the Dark Arts."

"Yes, thank you for looking over her Poppy. I'm sure you did your best, and while she may not make a full recovery, she will live, which is quite a relief."

Cornelius Fudge, the third person in the Hospital Wing, glared at Dumbledore, his accusing eyes narrowed. "I have had it, Dumbledore! My undersecretary was supposed to teach Defence against the Dark Arts here, not get a first-hand experience on what they are like! And don't think that I don't know what you're up to. This is all just a strike against me; it's likely that the next person to be found almost dead will be my mutilated body!"

Dumbledore calmly took the abuse that Fudge was throwing at him, while Madame Pomfrey looked at Fudge through disbelieving eyes. She opened her mouth, presumably to confess that she would be the person to attack him, but stopped when Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Cornelius, please, calm yourself down. Nothing good will come of shouting at m – "

"Nothing good?" Fudge yelled. "Perhaps if I do shout at you, you'll actually understand how serious this situation is. We have a woman who is probably insane by now, and you're almost smiling at – "

"Enough!" Dumbledore angrily spoke. "Poppy, please excuse us for a few moments."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, and went into her office. Dumbledore turned back to Fudge, having finally lost his temper.

"You are being extremely foolish, Cornelius! Do not dare to accuse me of actually finding this situation amusing. I am as shocked and angry as you are, but rest assured, the attacked will be brought to justice. You forget, I am still Headmaster of this school. You do not lose your temper while you are my guest here."

Fudge glowered, clearly not happy at being told off like that, but did not lose his temper again. Instead, he calmly spoke. "Fine then. You can look for the attacker, and maybe you will find whoever it is. But if you don't, I already know who the primary suspect will be."

"Harry is innocent, Cornelius." Dumbledore spoke quietly, while not as angry, he was not happy at one of his students being accused of something this horrible. "Do not think that he is even capable of this. You looked at the medical reports; there is no possible way in which Harry could have used these terrible curses. Do you think that he is capable of finding someone to teach him the Dark Arts over the summer?"

"Well that's just it, isn't it?" Fudge hissed. "He needed someone to teach him, and who better than a corrupt old schoolteacher, who cannot even face facts, and realize that he was wrong all along. I'm watching you, Dumbledore. You're no longer that all-powerful wizard that everyone looks up to. You never were."

At that, he put on his bowler hat, and did his best to storm out angrily, failing slightly. Dumbledore sighed. This was not good. He knew that Harry was definitely innocent, but he had a hunch that, while Harry didn't do it, he was somehow involved with it happening. Mainly because of the fact that Minerva had informed him that Harry had a detention with Professor Umbridge that ended just before the attack.

He could only hope that Minister Fudge wouldn't do the worst thing possible, and try to send Harry to Azkaban for attacking Professor Umbridge. And he was also hoping that someone would take up the Defence position before the Minister found another spy for that job.

Break

Harry was currently eating breakfast in the Great Hall with Ron. Hermione was in the Library, doing some studying. She left as soon as she had a bite of toast, even though Harry tried to make her eat more.

"Mate, have you noticed how both Dumbledore and Umbridge aren't there?" Ron muttered to Harry. Harry glanced up at the High Table, and noticed that Ron was right. Both of them were missing. Harry knew why Umbridge was missing, mainly because of the fact that when Tom returned last night, Harry had pointed out several chunks of flesh on Tom's clothing, something that had made him need to run to the toilet.

He guessed that Dumbledore was probably dealing with whatever repercussions there were from whatever Tom had done to her, which were probably quite severe if the Minister had got himself involved in it.

"Umbridge is probably off in a meeting with Fudge, and Dumbledore is probably petting Fawkes." Harry answered, coming up with the excuses off the top of his head.

"Petting his bird?" Ron said with an incredulous look on his face. "I don't think Dumbledore would miss a meal for that, Harry. He can pet his bird in his spare time."

Before Harry could reply, the doors burst open, and before the eyes of the student body, Minister Fudge came striding in, two Aurors flanking him on either side. He had an almost possessed look on his face, and Harry had a hunch that this wasn't a regular school inspection.

"I'd just like to inform all of you of an incident that happened while your dear Headmaster was looking over the school. Don't let me interrupt your meals." Fudge said pleasantly. Every single student was looking at him with a confused look, and even the Aurors with him seemed surprised at this proclamation.

"Now as you all know, Professor Umbridge was here to teach you Defence against the Dark Arts, and just last night, a tragic incident occurred, involving her. She was brutally tortured, mutilated, and driven insane by many Dark Curses that we have been unable to identify."

Shocked expressions appeared on everyone's faces, and even the teachers looked horrified at this. However, as Fudge turned to look at him, Harry had a feeling that he knew what was going to come out of the man's mouth.

"Of course, with the excellent resources that the Ministry has, we have managed to track down the culprit. The culprit is…" And just as he started to raise his arm to point at Harry, the air behind him seemed to shimmer slightly. Fudge stopped, and hesitated, a confused look on his face. Just as people started to murmur confusedly to each other, he straightened up, and continued talking.

"Unknown!" He finished. "We have no idea who the culprit is. I have my top Aurors working extremely hard to investigate, and I can guarantee that they will find the culprit eventually. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Suddenly, he turned around and quickly walked out, the Aurors with him struggling to keep up. Many people started to whisper to each other, wondering who the culprit was, how badly Professor Umbridge got tortured, and why the Minister seemed to lose it for a minute. Harry knew the answer to the last question, having guessed when he saw the air shimmer behind the Minister.

Break

"It was you." Harry said to Tom, as soon as he walked into the Boy's Dormitory. Tom looked up from the spell book that he was flicking through, and said nothing. Harry continued.

"There is no way that Fudge just decided to change his mind like that! I don't know what you did, but I saw whatever spell it was hit him. You must have been behind him, and I'm guessing you used some sort of curse, the Imperius maybe?"

Tom smiled. "I didn't use any sort of curse, I simply used a Confundus Charm. It is simple, yet very effective as I am sure you can tell from the Minister's display back there."

Harry frowned. "That would work non-verbally, but wouldn't you have to speak to him as well to fool him into not suspecting me?"

"That would be true usually," Tom began "However, some people, mainly the most powerful, only have to think something, and the victim – I mean, the person would be confused into thinking whatever."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think that was possible."

Tom glanced at him. "No-one thought that it was possible to survive the Killing Curse, and yet you are living proof that it is possible. Something that I am not too happy about, considering whom it was the curse rebounded off onto.

Harry shrugged. "What can I say, I'm just so powerful, that even the deadliest of curses bounce off me."

Tom glared. "Don't push it, Potter."

Break

Harry, once again, had Potions, the subject that he despised the most. Though in his defence, it was clear that Harry was the student that Snape despised the most.

Funnily enough though, Snape actually wasn't in for that lesson. When the class walked in, they found Dumbledore standing at the front, a magazine about knitting in his hands. Harry noticed Malfoy scowling at this, and for once, didn't entirely blame him. It was slightly odd that Dumbledore decided to read about knitting while taking over a class.

"Good Morning, class." He greeted with a smile. "Due to unfortunate circumstances involving a bet, a Centaur, and some Goblins, Professor Snape shall be off for a day. I shall be covering for him. Please follow all of the instructions on the Blackboard, and if you need any help at all, do not hesitate to ask. While I am not a Potions Master, I am capable of lending you a helping hand, should you need it. You may begin."

Harry sat down next to his current Potions partner, Daphne Greengrass. They had learnt to get along with each other during lessons, and while they were not exactly friends, they weren't enemies either. Harry found that she was quite a fun person to be around, to some extent, and he didn't really mind anymore that he did not get to sit near Ron or Hermione. Besides, it meant that they could get closer together, as they were having quite a few fights that year.

Harry followed the instructions on the blackboard, and began to prepare his potion. Today, they were not working in pairs, and instead were working independently. Not that he minded, in fact, it was easier when they were working in pairs, as Daphne was quite good at Potions, and therefore Snape couldn't really fault him for anything other than "Being too lazy," and "Not helping out your partner."

"Potter," Harry heard Daphne say in a low voice.

"Yeah?" He said back. "What is it? Do you need help with your Potion?"

"No, especially not from you, you're not exactly amazing. I just wanted to say, I – I believe you. About You-Know-Who returning. I know that some people think that you lost it, but I think that you and Dumbledore are telling the truth, and that the Ministry are purposefully ignoring the truth. My whole family believe you as well."

"Erm," He mumbled. "Thanks, I guess. It's nice to know that some people _do _believe me."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. You know, you're not so bad. After all the rants that Draco had about you in the common room, I thought that you would be a really big-headed, arrogant person. But you're the exact opposite of that."

Later on in the lesson, Harry went and handed his completed, but not especially well, potion to Dumbledore.

"Here you are sir." He said, placing it down on the desk where Dumbledore had a stack of knitting magazines. Instead of looking up, Dumbledore did the exact opposite, and looked the other way. "Ah, yes, thank you Harry. You can go now, there are only three minutes left of the class."

"Thank you sir." Harry muttered, not too happy that Dumbledore was still ignoring him. He had no idea why he was doing it, but he hoped it would stop soon. It was getting really annoying, and Harry felt like he was starting to think less of Dumbledore.

Break

"And I just don't know why he's been ignoring me so much lately." Harry continued, currently lying down on his bed in his dormitory. "It's almost like he doesn't trust me anymore, like if he looks into my eyes, they'll suddenly send Killing Curses at him, and – Why the hell am I talking to you about this?"

Tom stopped scribbling down notes in his notebook, and looked up, the transfigured glasses sliding down his nose again. He was even dressed in a white coat, also transfigured. This was all mainly because he had nothing better to do. He had already read all of the interesting books in the Restricted Section, and had less and less to do. And he couldn't exactly leave yet. After travelling through time once, he had to wait for many months until it was possible for him to do it again. Usually, if he was going to use the same method to return, he would have to wait years, but he had found a quicker method that involved making a portkey through time.

"Well Harry, it seems to me that you need to find some way to get closer to Dumbledore, instead of pushing him away. Maybe find some common ground, like a mutual hobby, or – "

"Who is he, my girlfriend?" Harry asked, irritated.

Tom frowned. Then he looked through his notebook. "Is there something you need to tell me, Harry?"

"Arghh," Harry burst out. "This is ridiculous! I don't need your stupid help!"

He then got up, picked up his bag, and proceeded to walk out the dormitory. "And one more thing," He said, poking his head back in. "Never, ever, become a therapist. You would just drive your patients insane."

Break

"May I have your attention?" Professor Dumbledore spoke loudly over the chatter in the Great Hall, which immediately ceased. "I would like to introduce Professor Algernon San-Claw. Professor San-Claw is a very good friend of mine, and has agreed to take over the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I wish him a very good time at Hogwarts, and I hope that we can all give him a warm welcome."

After the applause died down, Harry spoke to Ron and Hermione. "Did you hear Dumbledore, Professor San-Claw is a friend of his."

"So?" Ron said. "Why does it matter? Everyone's friends with Dumbledore."

Hermione answered his question. "It means, Ron, that this new Professor, whoever he is, is probably not some Ministry spy. Professor Dumbledore must have found him just in time for the Minister to not place somebody else at Hogwarts. Though I don't know why he didn't take the job before the year began."

Ron frowned. "But I thought that new Educational Decree meant that the Ministry can appoint somebody, even if Dumbledore doesn't approve. Isn't that how Umbridge got appointed?"

"Nope," Hermione replied. "According to the Daily Prophet, Educational Decree Number Twenty Two states that the Ministry can only appoint somebody to the position if the Headmaster cannot find anybody else. Umbridge got in because nobody else actually wanted the job, but now this Professor is willing."

"Let's just hope that he's nowhere near as horrible as Umbridge was." Harry muttered. Hermione frowned. "Speaking of which, does anyone actually know exactly what happened to her? I heard that apparently it was so horrible, that she looked even uglier than before. I wonder who could do such a thing."

"Oh," Harry smiled "I can think of someone."

**Author's Note: **Please try to review, it means a lot, and in fact your suggestions in your reviews help me out with the stories. The idea of Fudge accusing Harry was actually something that somebody wrote in a review, though that person said "Let's hope it doesn't happen" so sorry . But thanks for that review, it was useful. Also, I would like to respond to a review by Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter. The vanishing cabinet _was _broken, but Tom fixed it. Sorry I forgot to write it into the chapter, it skipped my mind as I was writing it, but thanks for pointing it out. Until next time!


	9. Changes and Rebelling

**Author's Note: **Aren't I just amazing? I beat my word record, and for the first time passed 3000 words! I really hope that you all like this chapter, I've been writing it since last week, but was away for a few days, otherwise I would have finished it off and uploaded it. Please leave a review if you can. Enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 9**

**Written By YT12J**

"Albus, how do you think that the Minister is going to react to you appointing a new Professor to Defence against the Dark Arts?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

They were both sitting in Dumbledore's office, discussing Minister Fudge, and what he had been doing lately. Professor McGonagall thought that Dumbledore should actually do something against the Minister, but Dumbledore disagreed with her, saying that the Minister would see reason within time.

"I cannot say, Minerva. He was extremely angry that Dolores was attacked, so much in fact that he almost accused Harry of doing it. I doubt that he will react well to Algernon being appointed, the Minister seems desperate to have an informative in Hogwarts and without his Undersecretary, he does not have anybody."

"That's another thing," McGonagall mentioned. "What happened to him in the middle of his speech in the Great Hall? He seemed intent on accusing Potter, however he suddenly changed his mind. If I didn't know any better I would say that he was hit with a charm by somebody. In fact, I suspected this immediately after, but when I cast _Homenum Revelio_ I could only sense the students, Professors, and our visitors. And before you ask, I counted the exact amount of students."

"Interesting." Dumbledore murmured. "I trust your ability to not miscount the students and Professors, however it is possible that if somebody did cast a charm while invisible, they may have also cast a charm to stop themselves from being revealed in any way. It would not be too difficult, especially when that person was around so many magic users."

"I'm not too bothered actually." McGonagall muttered. "He was doing a despicable thing, accusing Potter of something that horrible! In fact, do you think that the person who attacked Umbridge and the person who may have charmed Fudge were the same? I think it's likely."

"As do I, Minerva. However, we have no proof that anybody even cast a charm on Cornelius, and we have no idea who the attacker was. I am shocked to say that I couldn't come close to tracing the Dark Magic used on Dolores, something which confuses me greatly. The only possible way I could think of is if the person in question used a charm to remove any trace of their magic, however the only charms that are capable of this are extremely complex, and very few can cast it, leading me to believe that perhaps it was a Dark Creature."

"Who knows?" McGonagall said. "We can only hope that the attacker will be found and punished, though I can't really see that happening. I must leave now though, my class is starting."

"Farewell then, Minerva." Dumbledore said, as she walked out of his office, heading to her classroom."

Break

The next day, both Dumbledore and McGonagall were extremely angry at what happened, along with most of the staff.

It started in the Great Hall, during breakfast. Harry was sitting by himself. Ron was at the Quidditch tryouts, which for some reason Angelina had decided that the other team players need not be present for. It was extremely confusing, as she had just been berating him for missing the last keeper tryouts, which were moved to that day due to bad weather.

Hermione however, wasn't at breakfast due to the fact that she went to Professor Flitwick's office for help with her extra bonus homework, or as many people called it, the 'Hermione Homework', which Hermione received whenever she completed the regular homework and the bonus.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Minister Fudge came storming in with a smirk on his face, no less than ten Aurors at his side. Harry had a sudden feeling of Déjà vu, mainly because it was almost exactly the same as what had happened several days ago, except this looked much more serious.

Fudge strode up to the High Table, everybody watching his movements. Stopping in front of the new Defence Professor, who looked extremely worried, he nodded to one of the Aurors. The Auror walked up to Professor San-Claw, and said "Algernon San-Claw, you are under arrest for the brutal attack on Senior Undersecretary Umbridge."

Whispers went around in the Great Hall, and Harry was tempted to bang his head on the table. Fudge was extremely stupid in his opinion, mainly because of the idiotic accusations that he made against random people.

Dumbledore quickly stood up as the Aurors cuffed Professor San-Claw, and spoke, his voice extremely angry, to no one's surprise. "What reason would Algernon have for attacking Professor Umbridge? This whole arrest is ridiculous."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore, clearly not happy. "It's obvious Dumbledore! Before this, he had no job at all, and now that he has attacked the Defence Professor, he has a job. It's a clear motive, any fool could see that. Take him away."

The Aurors immediately marched him out of the Great Hall as fast as they could walk, and Fudge followed them. Dumbledore, a look of anger on his face, strode after them, people looking shocked at what had just happened.

Break

"Could you not have saved Professor San-Claw from being arrested as well?" Harry asked Tom as soon as he walked in through the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was a frequent location to find Tom in the previous few days.

Tom glanced up from a cauldron, green smoke covering him slightly. "Why the hell would I care about one of Dumbledore's friends? The only reason I stopped you from getting arrested was because you are the only person who knows of my presence, and I cannot currently risk telling somebody else because you managed to get arrested for attacking a teacher."

Harry glared at him. "You attacked her, not me! Which reminds me, which curses did you use on her? She was in a really bad condition apparently, and even Dumbledore couldn't identify the curses, or the magical signature, something which I was hoping he would identify so that I wouldn't be alone in this."

Tom smirked. "He won't ever identify my magical signature. I'm a time traveller, because of that my magic is not traceable while I am still here. He won't be able to detect a thing. And also, stop moaning about all your problems to me! I do not care, and never will. I'm a Dark Lord, sadistic and uncaring. Don't expect my heart to bleed for you; you'd have to kill me for that."

Harry continued to glare, not happy. "Don't tempt me."

Break

Harry was sitting in the common room, still alone, when Ron suddenly walked in. Harry sat up, eager to speak to him. When Ron walked over he immediately asked "How did the tryouts go? And did you hear what happened at breakfast."

Ron sat down wincing, clearly worn out. "It went great, but for some reason Angelina wants to wait for several days until she can decide between me and a few others. And yeah, I heard about Fudge coming in. Blimey, he really is getting crazy, isn't he?"

Harry nodded. "I heard that he's already found a replacement teacher for Professor San-Claw, and that Dumbledore couldn't do anything about it because no one else wanted the job again."

Then Hermione suddenly walked in, her eyes tired, and a stack of books in her hands. She spotted them, and walked over quickly.

"Ron, Harry, did you hear about Fudge –"

Harry interrupted her. "Yeah Hermione, we did, I was actually there, some of us have breakfast in the mornings."

Ron and Hermione both blushed. "It's not my fault that Angelina wanted to see how good we were without any food to keep us going." Ron muttered.

"Whatever." Harry muttered. "I'd just like to point out that you never played when Wood was captain. That would have been ten times worse." Ron nodded, remembering all of the times that Harry had walked into the common room, muddy and soaked.

Break

"I would like to introduce Professor Muff, who will be taking over as teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts, for hopefully the rest of the year."

Professor Dumbledore was wearing what looked like a forced smile, and most of the students were snorting into their breakfast at the new Professor's name.

Professor Muff stood up. Harry noticed that he didn't look too happy to be there, and Hermione looked mildly annoyed as well. He suspected that Fudge must have appointed this man, and that he was yet another spy, though it was unlikely that he would try anything more than surveillance.

"It's so very nice to be here, among all of you. Looking at you reminds me of myself, many years ago. I hope that all of us can have a nice time here, and that none of you… displease me." He had a slightly disturbing smile on at that point, and most of the teachers were frowning. It almost sounded like a threat, and in fact was a disguised threat.

Break

"We have got to fight back Harry!"

Harry sighed. It had been several weeks since Professor Muff was appointed, and already he was hated by most of the school. Even the Slytherins, who were fawned over by Professor Umbridge (during the limited time that she was actually teaching), despised him, not that they wanted to be seen as having the same opinions as the other houses.

Harry sighed. "Ron, what do you think? Do you think that we should do anything to fight back?"

Ron looked at both of them, unsure. They both glared at him, and he tried to look away, but failed. "Look mate, I think that you might want to think about it, don't you hate him? Wouldn't it be great to stop taking the rubbish from his "lessons" and start to learn yourself?"

Harry suddenly looked a bit unsure, and Hermione seized at the opportunity. "Come on Harry, it's perfectly justified. I wouldn't break any rules unless it is necessary, and it is necessary in this case. The man is a menace, and he must be stopped!"

She suddenly sounded a lot more determined at the end of her sentence, and for the first time, Harry was seriously considering it. Professor Muff _was _a terrible teacher, and they didn't learn anything from him. But did that necessarily mean that they should start their own rebel group?

"I need some time to think about this, guys. I'm going up to the dormitory; don't wait for me to come back."

Hermione nodded, satisfied that he was actually considering her proposal, while Ron still seemed to be having thoughts about it.

Not much had changed in the past few weeks, however he and Tom had developed a slight relationship. He definitely wouldn't call it a friendship, but he definitely would say that he didn't hate Tom and want him to die anymore. Instead, he just focused his hate on who he saw to be the real evil, Voldemort.

"So, had fun down there in the common room?" Tom asked him as soon as he walked in. Harry didn't reply, but instead pulled the Marauder's Map out of the trunk, touched his wand to it and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry watched as thin lines spread around the parchment, and quickly formed a map. He scanned it for Professor Muff, and found him in Dumbledore's office, along with Cornelius Fudge. _'Unsurprising.' _Harry thought. _'They're probably trying to get Dumbledore sacked.' _

He suddenly felt movement above his shoulder, and looked up to find Tom standing there, an expression of mild interest on his face. "Where did you get this map from?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know? It belongs to me, it's not like you will ever get to use it."

Tom smiled. "I beg to differ. Anyway, what were you talking about with your miserable friends? Extra homework, maybe?" He asked in a mocking manner.

Harry didn't respond to it, trying to not let the irritation get to him. "Actually we were discussing the possibility of starting a rebel group against Muff and learning Defence ourselves."

Tom looked up sharply, Harry having caught his interest. "No! You are not doing anything of the sort. I shall not allow it."

"What!" Harry said. "That's ridiculous, why in Merlin's name does it make a difference to you?"

"Because," Tom glared "If you start a rebellious group, then chances are that with the current idiotic Minister that you have, you'll end up in Azkaban prison before the day is over. And you are not going to prison while I am still here. I need you here; I cannot take the risk of using somebody else for my purposes."

"And you'd miss me, wouldn't you?" Harry said. Tom glared at him, not amused in the slightest.

"Fine, you may start this group, but only on one condition."

Harry frowned. This was not going to be good. "What is your condition?"

Tom smirked. "I am going to supervise and teach this group.

Break

"Dumbledore, how many times to I have to tell you, Hogwarts needs Alexander Muff as a High Inquisitor! The teachers definitely need to be monitored, we cannot let them do whatever they like and give a bad example for all the students here! And speaking of the students, I think if they know that Professor Muff has been granted more power by me, they might stop acting like this is a playhouse."

Dumbledore sighed, highly irritated from the conversation. He spoke carefully, trying not to show his anger at the way that the minister was acting. "One would think that the Headmaster should be seen as more powerful, Cornelius, and the reason that students shouldn't misbehave, not a new teacher."

Professor Muff glared at Dumbledore, and spoke before Fudge could go into a rage. "Professor Dumbledore, neither you nor any of your current teachers represent the Ministry. I however do, and should be the more powerful person. I am trusted by the Minister himself, which should count for something."

Fudge nodded, and spoke again before walking out. "I shall see to it that Professor Muff is appointed as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and I think that you should watch your step, Dumbledore, or you might find that there is nowhere left to step."

With that he picked up his bowler hat, and walked out. As soon as both the remaining people were sure that he was gone, they began to speak.

"This is getting worse and worse, Professor Dumbledore. I hate having to not teach the students properly, and just teach them stuff out of that stupid book."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, agreeing with him. "I know, Alexander, but if you do the slightest thing he will be able to tell, and will replace you with somebody else. And then what would happen? I am afraid of what the next person Cornelius appoints would actually do. He is pushing the school further and further, and the term has not even finished yet. I shudder to think how bad it can get."

"I know, I know," Muff muttered "But it is still horrible. I'm not sure what he expects me to do as the High Inquisitor. I'd rather not fire any of the staff, though he may pressure me."

"Do not worry, if you are careful enough Cornelius will let you do what you want, and you won't have to do anything like that. Also, we have an Order meeting tonight at 8:00 P.M, make sure that you are not late, we are discussing extra security measures for the Department of Mysteries, and it is extremely important that everybody is in attendance."

"OK," Muff nodded. "Same place, right?"

"Indeed. I shall see you there, and hopefully we shall do something productive, the last meeting wasn't especially good."

Muff snorted. "That's an understatement. Black had Snape in a headlock. How is Snape, by the way? Still coping with his injuries?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I wish that you would simply speak to Severus, Alexander. I am sure that if you both had a calm conversation, you would be able to sort things out between you. Your hate for him is even worse than the mutual hate between him and James Potter."

"I know," Muff growled, "But as you know, I have an extremely good reason for this hate. I shall not be speaking with him calmly anytime soon."

"As you wish." Dumbledore replied. "But one day you'll have to speak with both him and Mr Potter."

Muff glowered. "I don't think that Potter is ready to hear what I have to say yet. I still find it hard to accept, and it happened many years ago."

Break

Harry sat down in his usual Potions seat, next to Daphne Greengrass. Over the last few weeks they had developed a slightly closer friendship, and Harry happily converse with her during every Potions lesson. He didn't mind the fact that Snape had sat him there anymore, seeing as they were friends. Suddenly, he had a thought.

"Daphne," He muttered to her as he chopped up his ingredients. She looked at him, and then replied. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you think that it is a good idea to start a Defence group, to gather together and to learn what Professor Muff refuses to teach us?"

She thought about it for a moment. "If you had trustworthy members, a place to learn, a leader, and a name, then sure, I don't see why it would be a bad idea to start a Defence group. Why, are you going to start one?"

"I think so. Hermione suggested it to me, and I didn't want to do it initially, but I changed my mind, mainly after having a conversation with somebody."

She frowned. "A conversation with somebody? Who was it?"

He smiled. "You don't really want to know."

_Flashback –_

"What, are you insane?" Harry yelped. "Firstly you mention that you don't want to risk telling other people about yourself, and now you're all for it?"

"Let me explain first!" Tom snapped. "I wouldn't be properly revealing myself. Instead, wherever you choose for it to take place, I would cast a charm on it so that if you are in that room with me, you know that I am there, but when you leave, you forget all about me. This way nobody would find out about me, and I can still have my fun."

Harry sighed. "I'll let you do it, but on one condition, which you have to promise to listen to."

Tom smiled. "And what would that be?"

"You will not hurt anybody, unless you're doing some sort of demonstration, and even then you shall not hurt them severely."

Tom groaned. "You take all of the fun out of life, Harry."

Harry frowned, suddenly realizing something. "Wait, what am I going to tell them while you're there? I can't tell them the truth, they'll refuse to learn, and try to run."

Tom waved his concerns away. "I can cast a Confundus Charm on a room, and then they'll all believe that I'm some tutor that has been smuggled into Hogwarts."

"And Ginny?" Harry asked. "She's the only one that'll recognize you."

"The girl who my diary possessed? Don't worry about her, the Confundus Charm will take care of that, she won't notice a thing. Besides, I thought she was just possessed. Did she ever even see my face?"

"Actually no," Harry remarked, "But I thought that she may somehow recognize you anyway."

"Well don't worry, it'll work out perfectly."

_The Present –_

"Ok Hermione, I give up, we might as well start this Defence group against Muff."

She smiled. "I knew you'd agree to it! Let's get started."

Harry sighed. _'This is going to end very badly.'_

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it. The next one should come out reasonably soon, though maybe not this week. Also, I'd like to mention the fact that this story is mostly going to be skipping through a lot of the year, and will focus more on how Harry and Tom's relationship develops. Until the next time, please review, bye!


	10. We Hate Muff

**Author's Note: **Not especially long, but it's the thought that counts, right. Anyway, a couple of cliff-hangers, so have a good time reading it. Enjoy!

**Important Notification!**

I have put up a poll involving this story, so please check out my profile page and vote on it. I really hope that a few people will vote, so try to do it.

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 10**

**Written By YT12J**

Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione. Tom was also there, but he was hidden by several charms, and was only there to supervise their meeting about the new Defence group that they were going to start.

"I think the first thing that we will need to think of is a group name," Hermione suggested. "It'll give us a great sense of unity, and we can stop saying 'The Defence group' if we come up with something."

"Yeah, but shouldn't we do it in the first meeting, you know, vote on it as a group?" Ron spoke up. Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to come up with something now, and then have somebody else want a different team name anyway. In fact, why are we discussing any of this at all? Shouldn't we just discuss it all at our first meeting?"

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, but wed don't even know where we'll have our first meeting, and if there is even anybody who will come to it."

"I know somebody who might be willing to come." Harry mentioned. "Daphne Greengrass was interested in it when I mentioned the idea to her in Potions yesterday."

Both Ron and Hermione frowned at this suggestion. "I don't know Harry," Said Hermione, "We don't really know her too well, I'd rather just invite people who we know really well, and can be sure of their loyalty, otherwise it seems a little bit exposed."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, we can trust her. Besides, I've had a few weeks to get to know her, and I know her reasonably well, and even if we want to be as secretive as possible I still think that it would be fair to open up places for as many people as we possibly can."

"Fine," Muttered Hermione, scribbling down something on the parchment she had. "I'll add her to the list of people that I'm considering. Anyway, I need to go; I have a detention with Professor Muff."

Both Harry and Ron gaped at her, and she frowned slightly. "What?" She asked, confused as to why they were staring at her like that. Harry answered her question. "_You have a detention_?"

"Yes," She replied, "In fact, didn't I mention that I have frequent detentions with him at the moment, due to "cheating" on my homework?"

"I thought you were joking!" Ron burst out. "Blimey Hermione, why doesn't he just accept that you're good at homework?"

"I don't know." She said, suddenly getting up and walking away without even saying goodbye. Harry frowned. He had a feeling that she wasn't telling them the whole truth. In the corner of his eye, he saw Tom also get up and walk off, leaving he and Ron alone in the common room.

Break

Hermione knocked on Professor Muff's door, and opened it when she heard him say "Enter." She walked inside, and sat down in the same seat that she had occupied for the last few evenings, interested as to what would happen this evening.

"So Professor, have you thought about my suggestion from yesterday?" He turned around, having had his back facing her, and glared. "No. I regret informing you of what happened. I shall not tell Potter! He is not ready to hear it, and I refuse to be the reason that he shall get depressed."

"Why did you tell me anyway?" Hermione asked, confused. "This must be your deepest darkest secret, and you know that I am one of Harry's best friends. Why would you tell me, when it involves both Harry and Snape in such a horrible way, and when you don't want anyone to know?"

Muff sighed. "You don't know what it's like to harbour a secret that is this big. It has haunted me for many years, and I felt that I had to tell someone, and I simply jumped at the opportunity with you. I have done terrible things in life, Miss Granger. You already know that I used to be a Death Eater alongside Severus Snape, but while he did some horrifying things, I definitely did worse than he.

"During the war, I was one of Voldemort's most feared killers. Nobody knew my identity, but whenever Voldemort wanted somebody dead, somebody who had done something to him that he wanted them to suffer for, he would send me to do the dirty work for him. And the work I did was indeed dirty. I would leave my victims almost dead, but alive just long enough to feel the pain of the extreme torture that I would put them through. I only switched sides when _it _happened, but by then it was too late. I had already killed many people, and there was nothing I could do to truly make up for it.

"My only bit of luck was that Voldemort forced me to wear a disguise when I would do the jobs for him, mainly because I also worked at the Ministry, and could easily be recognized, meaning that when I left him, nobody save a few knew who I was. Voldemort never revealed my identity to anybody, mainly because he has in mind a worse fate for me."

"That's truly horrible, Professor. But there's one thing I want to ask. Why do you call him… by his proper name?"

"Good question." He said. "And a simple answer. To this day, I have never, and never will fear Lord Voldemort, and have no need to call him anything else."

Hermione nodded. "So, what do you want me to do tonight?"

Muff got up and walked over to a trunk, and pulled out some maps. "This is technically Order work, but Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to show it to you, as it is charmed so that you will forget any details from it the moment you walk out of this office." He gave her a map, a list of places where there were attacks, and some markers. "You need to mark every place in which there were attacks on this map, and make sure that you are very precise. We are trying to predict where the Death Eaters will next attack."

Hermione nodded, and got to work.

Break

"Educational Decree Number twenty three?" Harry asked. "What's that?"

They were sitting in the Great Hall, and Hermione was reading her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Well according to the Daily Prophet, it creates the position of a High Inquisitor in Hogwarts, and appointed to that position is Professor Muff. It grants him the power to inspect the other teachers, and probably have them sacked as well. This is not good." Hermione said.

"That's a stupid idea." Ron muttered.

"Like any of the ideas that the Ministry have come up with are especially good." Harry replied. "Soon I bet some of the teachers will get sacked, and I doubt that Dumbledore will be able to do anything about it."

Break

Professor Muff was pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office, while Dumbledore patiently watched him. Eventually, he stopped pacing and began to angrily speak.

"That idiot Fudge! He actually ordered me to make sure that one of the teachers gets fired soon. I can't just fire a teacher! None of them are bad. Well, except for Trelawney, but she doesn't deserve to get fired! What in Merlin's name am I going to do?"

"Calm down." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps you could suggest an alternative, like putting one on prob –"

"No! That's just it, I can't. I've already tried Dumbledore, but he refuses to listen. He genuinely wants one of the teachers fired, otherwise I'll be the one fired, and then who will he appoint? Merlin knows what hag will take over."

Dumbledore sighed. He had been afraid that the Minister would ask this of Professor Muff, and now he was stuck. "I'm afraid that the only solution is that you fire Sybill, Alexander. While I would not ask any teacher to be fired, I can keep her in the castle if she is, and I also have a possible replacement for her. However, I request that you attempt to stall her removal for as long as possible."

"Ok." Muff replied, having calmed down slightly. "As much as it pains me to fire one of the teachers, she'll probably get her job back when all of this madness ends. If it does, that is." He added quietly.

"Thank you, Alexander. Now, unless there is anything else that you wish to discuss –"

"There is, actually." Muff interrupted. "Miss Granger did the job that I asked of her in my office, and even better, she managed to spot a pattern."

Dumbledore sat up in his seat, having not received good news in a while. "Really? Which muggle village does she think Voldemort will attack next?"

"I'm afraid it's not a muggle village this time." Muff said slowly. "This time, it is Godric's Hollow."

Break

"Could everybody quiet down please?" Harry shouted over the noise in the Hog's Head. "Thanks. Now, as Hermione should have explained to you, we have decided to start a Defence group, mainly to learn the stuff that Muff doesn't teach us, and hopefully a lot more."

Some murmurs went around the room. Tom wasn't there, as he had a meeting with someone in Knockturn Alley, something which disturbed Harry greatly. "Who'll teach us?" Fred (or George?) asked.

"I and somebody else will, though I can't tell you who the other person is yet." As soon as he said this, Ron and Hermione glanced at him, visibly confused. Hermione opened her mouth to ask him a question, but he shook his head slightly, and she closed her mouth.

"Where and when will the first meeting be?" Asked Angelina Johnson. Harry frowned for a minute, and then answered. "I can't answer either of them yet, but if you do decide to join, then you'll be informed quite soon, so don't worry about that. In fact, I think Hermione has something to say about membership of this group." He then sat down, and nodded to Hermione. She got up, and nervously spoke.

"Well, if you want to join I have a piece of parchment that all of you have to put your signatures on, otherwise you can't join. So if you can all come here if you want to sign it, we're done for the day."

There were a few grumbles of complaint coming from some people, mainly because they didn't want to sign anything, but eventually the parchment had everyone's signature on it.

Break

Harry looked around the Room of Requirement, impressed with what it was like. When Dobby had told him about it, he didn't think it would be too amazing, but he realized that he was wrong.

The door opened, and people began to pour in, until eventually everyone was there. Harry cleared his throat, and then spoke.

"Okay then, welcome to our first meeting. Before we begin, we have to pick a name for this group. Originally Hermione, Ron and I were going to pick one, but then we decided that all of us should vote on it. So, any suggestions?"

Nobody spoke for a few moments, until Daphne Greengrass suggested "How about the We Hate Muff group, or the W.H.M for short?"

Harry nodded, liking the idea, and found that everybody else seemed to like it as well. "Ok then, the W.H.M it is." Hermione was frowning, as she obviously didn't like the name too much, but Harry wasn't too bothered. On the other hand, Ron seemed to find it funny.

"Okay, I think it's time that you met the person who shall be teaching you for the rest of the meetings. I'd like to introduce Dom Skiddle." As soon as he finished speaking, Tom walked out of the shadows. To Harry's relief nobody seemed to be too bothered by the mysterious teenager that walked out, on the contrary, they seemed to be eager to begin.

"Greetings, I'm Dom and I am here to teach you a bit on Defence against the Dark Arts."

Break

"That was a close one." Harry muttered to Tom as soon as they walked through the doors to the Boy's Dormitory. Tom frowned. "What was so close about it? Did you really doubt the power of my charms?"

"Well yeah." Harry said. "Since when do they ever work, _Dom_?"

Tom glared at him. "You do know that it wasn't necessary for you to come up with a name that rhymed with my actual name, don't you? In fact, if you're so desperate to keep my identity secret, then it's slightly idiotic that you decided to pick that name."

"Whatever." Harry said. "Oh by the way, here's me reminding you that you need to refresh the charms on the dormitory."

Tom glanced at him, suddenly looking surprised. "Wait a minute, I asked you to remind me this morning, the charms will have run out by –"

"Hey Harry, who's that?"

They both turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. And before Harry could do anything, Tom already had his wand out.

"_Abscondes!_"

Break

"Lucius, why did you not inform me of this before now? You are to report anything on this man to me immediately, and yet you managed to fail in that."

Lucius Malfoy was kneeling down at Voldemort's feet, not looking up. "I apologize deeply my lord; however I was unable to inform you of Alexander Muff's appointment as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher until now."

Voldemort got up, extremely angry. "It has been several weeks! How is it that you were unable to inform me? If you do not give me an answer that is to my satisfaction then you might find yourself stuck in my torture chamber. Permanently, Lucius."

Malfoy looked frightened all of a sudden, and quickly spoke. "My lord, I do not get regular updates on the happenings at Hogwarts, and I only just discovered this. Please, have mercy my lord."

Voldemort spoke rapidly. "Get yourself out of my sight! I shall deal with you later, but rest assured that when you do something this foolish, there is no mercy."

As soon as Malfoy ran off, Voldemort started to think deeply. It had been a long time since he had last spoken to or even seen Alexander Muff, and his Death Eaters had been unable to get anywhere near him, mainly because he left the Dark side as soon as the war ended, and because at the moment Voldemort could not risk any full scale attacks.

But that would soon change, when he attacked the next village that he had in mind. Potter would soon be a crying wreck…

**Author's Note: **Now that I have written this chapter, I doubt that I'll be able to write another one reasonably soon. But who knows, maybe I will. Hopefully within a week, though I can't be completely sure. Please try to review, and if you can, vote on my poll. Until the next time. Bye!


	11. Sneaky Voldemort, Confusing Connection

**Author's Note: **I updated again, yay! I hope you like this chapter, a few interesting things happen in it, and I think you might like it. Also, I finally finished writing my other story meaning that this is the only active story that I have, so I might update more frequently now as it is the only one I am writing for. Hope it is to your satisfaction. Enjoy!

**The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle – Chapter 11**

**Written By YT12J**

"No! What do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled, watching Ron and Hermione get hit by the curse, and then stunners from Tom's wand leaving them on the floor, unconscious.

"What I had to." Tom replied. His wand was out and he was already putting the charms back up on the dormitory to make sure that nobody else came in or heard Harry yelling.

"Are you insane?" Harry shouted. "I thought you weren't going to let anybody else find out about you, why didn't you just Obliviate them?"

"Because," Tom said, "It's too risky. I know Dumbledore, if he finds the slightest hint that somebody has lost their memories, he'll do everything he can to restore them. I am not taking the risk of Dumbledore of all people finding out about me, and the curse is more than enough to stop that from happening."

Harry glared at Tom, and before any of them could comprehend what was happening he was on top of Tom, his fist drawn back, about to punch him. Just before he managed to, he felt some unseen force blast him backwards into the wall, and then release him onto the ground.

"I told you that the curse would stop you from attacking me." Muttered Tom as he brushed his robes with his hands. "Did you think I was lying about that?"

"Ow." Was all that Harry could say. Tom frowned, and then walked over to him quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he examined Harry, actually seeming slightly concerned that Harry might have been injured. Harry stared at him, surprised. "Do you even care?"

Tom straightened up, a scowl suddenly upon his face. "Of course not, I merely thought that it would be quite suspicious if you were found to be injured. Now, if there is nothing seriously wrong with you –?"

Harry shook his head, and Tom immediately turned around, and walked towards the doorway, only stopping to say "When your friends recover you can explain what you want to them, it's not like you'll be able to find a way to defeat me together." Taking out his wand, he waved it without saying anything, put it away and then continued. "I've adjusted the curse slightly so that it does not stop you from speaking about me to somebody else who is also under it. Be warned though, if you find that you have been speaking ill of me then I won't be happy."

With that he walked out of the dormitory, satisfied that there was nothing else he needed to do. As if on cue both Ron and Hermione opened their eyes, and slowly got up.

"Harry, what's going on?" Asked Hermione, a confused expression on her face. They both looked him, and he hesitated.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, why don't you both sit down?"

Break

Professor Muff walked into the Headmaster's office, thinking about what he had to say to him. Professor Dumbledore greeted him with a smile. "Sit down, Alexander. Now, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

Muff sighed. "Professor, Snape has just been called in to Voldemort. I fear that the attack on Godric's Hollow could happen any second now."

"I see," Murmured Dumbledore, frowning slightly. "Why is it that Severus did not come to me before he answered Voldemort's call, and instead spoke to you? I would have thought that you were the last person that he would speak to."

"Indeed I am," Muff replied, "However I was the only person, save several students, nearby when he was summoned, and he said that it was too urgent to take a detour to your office."

"Thank you for informing me, Alexander." Dumbledore said. "Now we must gather our forces and do our best to counter Voldemort's attack. I must ask one thing of you however."

"What is it?" Muff asked confusedly.

"That you do not participate in this, Alexander. Voldemort will do anything to get his hands on you, thus it is much too risky for you to be there. I know that you are one of our most skilled fighters, however –"

"That's ridiculous!" Muff shouted. "I have every right to join all of you in this battle, I can't miss out on this! Like you said, I'm a skilled fighter; I can take care of myself, Dumbledore!"

"That may be so," Dumbledore began, "However Voldemort can still overpower you in a fight, and if he sees you he shall definitely forget everything and attempt to fight you."

"But –"

"No!" Dumbledore said sharply. "You are not to come with us, whether you like it or not Alexander, is this clear?"

"Yes." Muff muttered unhappily. He was still angry, but knew that he wouldn't win the argument. "I'll inform everybody to be at Godric's Hollow as soon as they can. Remus is still ill, right?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, "Madame Pomfrey has informed me that he should make a full recovery within several weeks."

"And what about Sirius?" Muff asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"No." Dumbledore said. "He is not to even find out that Voldemort is attacking Godric's Hollow. I know Sirius well enough to predict his actions in a situation like this, and it is too risky."

Muff nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure word gets around to everybody else. See you there. You will be there, right?"

"Yes, I shall definitely be there Alexander." Dumbledore replied.

"Good."

Break

Remus Lupin was in bed, sleeping. His house was located in a small village that was slightly isolated from the Wizarding World, exactly how he liked it.

He was feeling quite ill, with a fever and something else that Madame Pomfrey couldn't identify. All she could say was that it was caused by something he had eaten.

Suddenly the door was blasted off its hinges. Remus immediately woke up, and slowly raised his head, staring at the doorway. Through it walked Lord Voldemort, alone, but still unbelievably dangerous.

"No!" Remus gasped, trying to get out of bed, but his weak form stopping him. Voldemort smirked, and raised his wand. He muttered something that Remus couldn't hear, and a jet of yellow light flew out of his wand and hit him right in the chest. He collapsed onto his bed, and Voldemort walked out, his mission accomplished.

Break

Meanwhile, in Godric's Hollow, a battle was happening. Albus Dumbledore was accompanied by many Order members who were firing spells at a small army of Death Eaters. Suddenly Dumbledore felt something, and his blood went cold.

He immediately waved his wand at the Death Eaters, and took them down one by one, none of them able to stop the legendary wizard.

As the Order smiled at each other, happy for their quick victory, Dumbledore quickly spoke to all of them.

"It's a trap, Voldemort set us up. Everybody has to immediately apparated to Remus Lupin's home, the wards have gone down there and we may be too late."

He immediately apparated away without saying anything further, and the looks on their faces were replaced with shock, and then determination. Without another word, they all apparated away.

Several Weeks Later

"How is he, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked her as he stared at the form of Remus Lupin, one of his father's best friends.

Madame Pomfrey glanced at him and said "He'll be fine within a few days, Mr Potter, and you don't have to come in every hour to check on him. It's been several weeks; I'm starting to get tired of it!"

Harry nodded, and then left, heading towards the common room. When he got there, he found Ron, Hermione and Tom sitting down there. As usual Ron and Hermione were giving him occasional fearful glances, and didn't speak at all. They had found it hard to adjust to the fact that they knew that a young Dark Lord was in Hogwarts, and yet they couldn't tell anybody.

"Hey Harry." Said Ron as he walked in. "How's Remus?"

"He's fine." Harry replied. "Should be better in a few days. I spoke with Dumbledore as well, and he said that he was unable to identify the curse that was used on him by Voldemort."

His last words had caught Tom's interest, and he was now looking at Harry. "Really? I wonder what my future-self did, though it was probably something sneaky that you won't be able to figure out until it's too late."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said distractedly. "As long as he's all right. But anyway, apparently Remus was 'ill' because of a potion that somebody put into his drink recently!"

"What?" Hermione gasped. "In Grimmauld Place? But then that means –"

"That somebody in the Order is a spy for Voldemort." Harry finished. "Personally I think that it's Snape, but I'm not sure. It could be anyone, except for Sirius obviously."

"Obviously." Hermione repeated. "But this means that there could be other things happening in the Order soon because of the spy. And the spy is probably leaking information to Voldemort!"

Before Harry could reply, Tom got up and said "As interesting as this conversation is, it's bed time. Let's all go!"

Harry glared at him. "We're having a conversation, and it's not even curfew yet." His sudden confidence evaporated when Tom turned to look at him and gave him a death glare. Before he could say anything, the three of them ran towards the stairs, hurriedly saying goodbyes to each other. Tom followed Harry up to their dormitory.

Break

Harry glance at the note that Dumbledore had sent him. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Please come to see me in my office as soon as possible. It is an extremely Sirius matter, and I need to speak to you immediately._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Those Cauldron Cakes are getting quite popular, aren't they?  
_

He noted the 'Sirius' matter, and guessed that it was something to do with his godfather. He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and then headed for the Headmaster's office.

On the way there he wondered what was so important that Dumbledore sent him a note through a student. He hoped that Sirius hadn't been attacked, after Remus' attack it would be too much.

When he got to the Gargoyle guarding the office, he muttered "Cauldron Cakes" and stepped through when it let him.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore greeted him. "Please, take a seat. There is an urgent matter that I need to talk to you about." When Harry sat down he continued. "Unfortunately, the Headquarters has been compromised. Somebody, presumably the spy that Voldemort has in the Order, handed Voldemort a sheet of paper that I had written on to give the location of Grimmauld Place. Voldemort attacked Grimmauld Place with his Death Eaters yesterday."

Harry sat up, suddenly a lot more interested. "What about Sirius? Is he alright?"

"Don't worry, everybody who fought the Death Eaters survived with only minor injuries. Sirius is at a temporary safe-house, also under the Fidelius Charm, but I'm afraid that this means that you have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Normally I would say that you could stay with the Weasleys instead, but I'm afraid that while they won't deny you, they are having some problems at home, and I think it would be best if you did not disturb them."

Harry stared. "What kind of problems are they having?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot reveal that Harry, it is their personal business." Dumbledore replied. "I'm sorry that you will not see Sirius until the next summer, but I'm afraid that there is no way that it can be different."

Harry sighed. "It's alright. While I wanted to see him, I guess there's no way."

"Believe me Harry, had there been any way to make it happen –"

"It doesn't matter." Harry interrupted. "I'll just wait until next summer, I guess."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad you are so accepting of this, Harry. I hoped that you would not get too upset at the idea of not seeing your godfather for a while. Also, there is something else that I need to speak to you about, which I think is slightly more serious."

"What is it?" Harry asked, wondering if this had anything to do with Tom, but knowing that it was almost impossible for that to be what it was.

"You see, I wanted to ask you when the last time you felt anything through your connection with Voldemort was, whether it be a dream, a vision, or even just a flash of what mood he's in."

Harry frowned. Come to think of it, when _was _the last time that had happened.

"The last time was probably in the summer. My scar's been really quiet sir, it's like our connection isn't even there."

Dumbledore frowned. "I see. That is quite confusing, mainly because I expected that you would have had some form of a vision. There is of course no way for the link to have gone completely, but it is still confusing. Do you mind if I examine your scar Harry?"

"Not really, as long as it isn't too painful for me."

"Don't worry," Dumbledore murmured, "This won't hurt, I'm just trying to scan it slightly."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry, waved it, and then everything went completely black for him.

Break

Harry woke up, and saw Dumbledore standing above him. He was in the Hospital Wing, again. He felt a pain in his scar, and he guessed that Dumbledore must have done something that knocked him out by accident when he was examining it.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry groaned and then spoke, his voice slightly weak. "I'm okay I guess, how long have I been out for Professor?"

"A week." Professor Dumbledore replied. Harry sat up in shock. It couldn't have been a whole week!

"You're joking!" He said, not quite believing him. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm afraid not Harry. First of all, I'd just like to apologise. I have no idea what caused you to fall unconscious for a week; one of my charms must have reacted badly with your scar. And there is also something else that I would like to tell you Harry, which should hopefully lift your spirits a bit."

"What is it?" Harry asked, eager for some good news.

"Well, while you were knocked out, my charms still worked to some extent, and I was able to determine that your link with Voldemort has been dulled by an extreme amount. Madame Pomfrey has checked, and it is almost like your scar has been completely healed."

"You're kidding!" Harry said. He hated his scar, and had always hoped that his link with Voldemort would go away. "But what did it? How is it that it just went, with no explanation?"

"Well, I only have one theory Harry, but it cannot possibly be true. From what I can tell, the link that Voldemort created with you by accident transferred a part of him to you, which is why you can speak Parseltongue, and also why you share some traits with him. It seems as if he has been taking back this part from you, but the only way in which it could happen is if you are physically near him on a daily basis, which is impossible. Because this theory does not fit, I cannot say what it is that has happened."

Harry lay back down on the bed, understanding what had happened. He needed to be constantly near Voldemort for him to start taking back from Harry what he accidentally gave, so maybe if he was close enough to another version of Voldemort that version would start to take it back. Maybe Tom was slowly, without realizing it, taking a part of his future self from Harry. Maybe it would make him more powerful, maybe not. He would have to wait and see.

**Author's Note: **I've been planning this for a while now, so it's nice to get it out in the open that Harry's connection with Voldemort is fading away. Although, it won't be completely gone by the end of the year, it'll take more than that for it to vanish. The curse that was fired at Remus worked exactly how Voldemort wanted it to, but that won't be explained for a while, so you might want to forget about that. Also, the spy that Voldemort has in the Order probably won't be revealed until the end of the year, but I can say that it is not Snape. Anyway, please review and vote on the poll that I have created for this story. Until the next time, which I am not too sure about, but possibly tomorrow. Bye!


End file.
